Chiasa Journey
by ExxDxx12
Summary: Four siblings with the powers of the elements they are not even aware of yet. While traveling through the Hoenn region, they're finding the pieces of the puzzle they need to gather to finally discover the things they're capable of.
1. Get On The Road!

"Daiki, your brother and sisters all woke up on time for your birthday," his mother said, sitting at the edge of his bed mattress. "And you were the last one to get up. Even our lazy Abra was up before you were."

Daiki pulled the covers over his head as his mother opened the window blinds. "Well, then Abra had already gotten his 18 hours of sleep that day."

His mother lightly began rubbing his back, and then lightly smacked it. "Come on," she stood up beginning to close Daiki's bedroom door behind her. "Your Pokemon journey starts as soon as Kin's party is done."

He sat up, looking to the closing door. "Fine," he shouted. "But why do old people have to always wake up so early!?"

"You'll be the old one soon enough, Daiki."

Daiki had turned 10 years old only three days earlier and promised he'd only start a journey with his siblings Aoi, Kohaku, and Kin. They meant the world to him. They'd all been born one day after the other in the same week, catching Daiki's attention when he looked at the events on the calendar a few years ago. And on the days they were all born, their parents had given them each a diamond necklace; the color of their eyes. Every now and then, they would shine.

Now in his traveling clothes, Daiki walked out of his room, being sure to lock it behind him, and out to the backyard. The sweet melody and scent of his mother's Bellossom's dancing in the border line of the backyard fence reached him.

Kin ran up to him as he jammed his fists into his jeans pockets. "Daiki! You're always late for everything!"

"Actually its called being 'fashionably' late and it's cool. And be glad I'm gonna be leading you guys on this journey," Daiki lowered himself and voice to Kin. "'Cause if I wasn't, I'd be Kohaku would probably get you guys lost in the Sahara Desert somewhere."

"I can hear you." Kohaku said from a distance, hands angrily on her hips.

"Well, then you know it's true for sure!"

"Kin," Aoi had said. "There's one more gift from Daiki and me." He pointed to the shoebox sized box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and tied shut with a delicate pink bow.

Almost instantly Kin snatched it and shook it lightly next to her ear. "Ooh, what is it?"

"You wouldn't be asking that if you'd open it already…" Daiki muttered.

With a single tug, the bow came undone and tore off the paper in a few seconds flat. She flung the shoebox lid into one of the many bouquets of balloons tied to the picnic table. In a small white cushion, about the size for a large necklace, was a Pokeball. Kin's eyes were shining and her smile was the widest any of them had seen. She tossed it into the air to release the Pokemon she'd been waiting to get. "Come out and play!"

"Pich, Pichu!" A Pichu with a pink bow similar to the one that was wrapped on the box was placed gently on its head smiled.

"Ah! It's so cute, I love it!" kin hugged the small electric mouse, then her two brothers. "Thank you! And this means I'm ahead of choosing my starter Pokemon than you guys!"

Kohaku slumped with her shoulders. "I'm guessing you didn't like my gift..?"

Kin waved both of her hands in a panicked way. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't get me wrong, I've always loved getting pairs of socks…"

Daiki stuffed his hands into his pockets, laughing twice. "Yeah, and they were all used, too! Just having the thought of someone else's sweaty feet inside of them makes them just about a thousand times better!"

Just hearing that, Kin began to gag in disgust. Kohaku extended one finger to her older brother's face. "You shut yer yap."

He ignored her so-called "threat" and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, ruffling her hair. Because of their closed eyes, neither noticed their necklaces glittering a mixture of pink and green.

"I want you boys to watch your sisters with a very sharp eye." Their dad had said, hands on each of their shoulders.

Aoi rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Dad. _**I **_will; Daiki over here will probably just lean up against a nearby tree, not looking at anything, really. I'm sure he hasn't noticed but it's really become a routine; inside or out."

"Hey,--" Daiki cut himself off, and then shrugged. "Meh can't really argue with that."

Their dad laughed. Well then, I will give this Pokenav to you, Aoi." He ruffled his hair as he handed him the small device. "I've already programmed myself and your mother in it, so be sure to check in often and not worry her."

"What?" Aoi asked slyly, examining the Pokenav. "And you're not gonna be, Dad?"

Their dad smiled. "Just be careful, you two."

The brothers walked over to their mother and sisters in front of the fence gate.

"Now, I want you kids to go straight to Professor Birch's lab," mom said. "You pick each of your Pokemon and do what he says to get through Route 101 and to Petalburg City. Are you sure you've got everything packed in that bag, Aoi?"

They all groaned. "Mom…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just check in with us every now and then!"

Kin stepped closer to her. "Don't worry, mom. As soo as we leave Professor Birch's lab,--"

Kohaku began pushing her though the gate door where their brothers were waiting. "We'll never be leaving his lab if you never stop talking, already! Now, hurry up and let's go!"

While being pushed, Kin smirked. "You're just jealous I got a Pokemon before any of you guys!"

With this hands clasped behind his head and looking up to the clear sky, Daiki said, "You wouldn't even have that Pichu of yours if it weren't for Aoi and me, Kin."

"Keh!" She stiffened in defeat.

"Just get on your dang bike and ride!" Kohaku said.

"Excuse us!" Aoi called while walking through the automatic doors of the Pokemon Research Lab. "We're looking for Professor Birch!"

He walked up to them grinning. "Well stop looking. I'm Professor Birch." He shook Aoi's hand.

Aoi was always known for being the polite and know-it-all out of their little group. Daiki knew a lot of stuff, the girls too, but they didn't really pay as close attention that Aoi had in school.

"You must be the Chiasa kids," Birch continued. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid we only have three Pokemon available in our stock right now."

The golden bells in Kin's hair rang as she shook her head. "Don't worry about that! I got mine earlier today!" Her Pichu scurried up her back and on top of her head, smiling from eye to eye.

Birch smiled and clapped once. "Well that is perfect! I've got the starters right over here. If you'll just follow me," He led them to a medium sized table with three red-and-white Pokeballs placed on top of it. Picking up the one in the middle, a Torchic popped out. "Now, this one is Torchic, the fire--"

"Dibs! Total Dibs!" Kohaku tightly hugged its neck, filled with affection.

Aoi looked back you Birch. "Yeah, Kohaku can have Torchic. Daiki and I already decided on which Pokemon we'd get. I'll take the Mudkip."

"And Treecko for me," Daiki said simply.

Birch let out both the Mudkip and Treecko before placing a hand on his chin. "Very interesting… you're all starting out with the Pokemon type that matches both your eye and necklace colors."

The siblings blinked, and then looked at their Pokemon, then at eachother. Aoi said, "To be honest, we never really even thought of that before. We just decided which one to get. But I am planning on catching a lot of water Pokemon while we travel."

"I'm looking for grass," Daiki said without turning his face away from Treecko.

"Cute and fiery for me!" Kohaku raised both arms above her head.

"And I love electrics," Kin said.

The room fell silent (not counting the electronic beeping and buzzing of all the machines in the laboratory). After a few moments of thinking (pretty much about nothing), they all simply said, "Weird…"

Birch laughed. "Oh, and before you kids leave, I need you to promise me two things."

They all nodded.

Finger number one: "You'll keep me updated on your Pokedex progress," he said handing them each a small green, blue, red, and yellow device. Finger number two added with a small smile. "And, you'll give these Pokemon the love and respect they all need."

They returned his smile and said their promised with the poem their grandparents had taught them. "Now a promise made is a debt unpaid; and the trail has its own stern code; A promise we make, for granted we will not take; This promise we shall take for hold."

Birch blinked. "Very impressive; best promise makers I've ever met. And to make sure you do keep it, I've registered myself in your Pokenav." He glanced out the window behind the four. The gleam of the late afternoon sun peeked behind their heads. "And if you want to get your journey started, I'd recommend you guys get a move on!"

"Yeah," Daiki said. "Guess we should."

Kohaku sighed. "I've been trying that kind of statement for years just to get Daiki outta bed, and you get him up and ready to go just like that?!"

Pushing her through the door, Aoi said. "Maybe your time will come, Kohaku. Thanks for everything, Professor Birch!"

"With any luck," Kin said, Pichu practically glued to the top of her head. "We can handle everything from here!"

As if the scurrying Torchic had used fire spin, Kohaku burst into flames. "'With any luck'?!"

When Kohaku finally calmed down, the four hopped onto their bikes with their starters either clinging onto their heads or relaxing in the baskets found behind the seats. Keeping an eye out for eachother was the best they could do, and it's just what they'd intended to do.

Now leaving their hometown of Littleroot and with Route 101 in sight, all they could hope for was good luck and fortune.


	2. Scyther Showdown

"You're sure that's the so-called 'legendary' group of kids?" Arashi, a member of the infamous group Team Skye, asked.

Amaya flipped her short red hair and crossed her arms. "Have I ever been wrong?"

Arashi turned back to the monitor with the four kids riding on their bikes. "You don't want me to answer that..." he muttered under his breath. "But seriously, it has to be them or Fumito will kick our butts _**and**_ us out."

"What the boss doesn't know won't hurt us, Arashi."

"Actually, he will know because we'll be going back to the base empty handed. And if you're not certain about these guys, then we're gonna have to watch and wait to make sure."

Team Skye had been formed when the first sign of abnormal powers were found in the first generation of the Chiasa family. Each one of the head directors wanted to get their hands on that kind of power. The Chiasa members could shatter mountains, control the oceans' flow, make a volcano erupt, and absorb the energy out of a town's electrical supply. Those powers were the Earth's main and unusual elements: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Electric, and even Psychic. Legends told about the members of the Chiasa family were being protected by the legendary Pokemon such as Arcticuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Ho – oh, Lugia, and so on and so forth; even the not-so-legendary Pokemon Gardevoir. All as if they were actual members of their family trees. Whenever in danger, one of those many Pokemon would come to their rescue or send them some of their powers to mix with the kids.

Team Skye's current leader, Fumito Ararat, had his own plan. He wanted all the team grunts to find the members of the family and keep them held hostage until one of those legendaries showed up to be captured, or wait until one of the kids finally uses the powers they posses. Amaya and Arashi were assigned to get any latest additions, using the Skye Chopper as their way of surveillance and hostage holding.

"Wow," Kohaku said, leaning against the seat of her bike. "Our first day out and we're already lost."

Rapidly clicking the Pokenav buttons, Aoi said, "Okay, we are _not_ lost… the Pokenav just thinks we are."

"Daiki, do something!" Kin yelled. "You're the oldest so you should know how to get out of here! You rest up against trees so much; you should be able to find another pathway like you did when we got lost in the woods while we got lost!"

He was lying against a tall tree next to his Treecko. His bike was propped up against the tree trunk on the opposite side of them. Daiki opened one eye to look at her. Then shut it again. "I'm only older by a few days compared to you and Kohaku, and how would I know more than Aoi, anyway?"

An awkward silence rang through the still air. When the air shifted again making the leaves above them rustle, the sudden beeping of the Pokenav made them all jump.

Aoi clicked it again and began reading the screen. "'Route 101; West to Oldale Town.' And it says this certain area is known to having a lot of restless Scyther living in these treetops."

Kin and Kohaku slowly stepped behind him as he continued making adjustments to the malfunctioning device. They both grasped his shoulders and began to shake nervously. "That thing doesn't lie!"

Daiki slowly opened his eye again, mumbling angrily, "What is it now?" he tried to focus before his eyelid closed once again. He saw them surrounded by angered Scyther probably by the hundreds. He and Treecko shot to their feet. "Whoa, what's their problem?"

"These Scyther are really protective of their territory!" He was shaking with their sisters, leaning back from any approaching Scyther, teeth chattering as they all trembled nervously.

"Hey, you leave them alone!" Daiki tried getting through to his siblings, but was forced to step back when a few Scyther let their swords glitter against the sun flittering down from above the trees. The biggest of the crowd stomped up to him, pointing one of its swords at his chest, scolding him. "Scyther, Scy, Scy? Scy, Scyther, Scyther, Scy!" _What are you doing here? No human, no other Pokemon besides us is allowed here!_

_Wait, _Daiki thought. _I can understand these guys?_ When he looked down at the sword pointed to his chest, he saw the necklace he had glowing a light emerald green. As he tried getting a better look at it, his Treecko scurried up his back and onto his shoulder.

"Treecko, Treecko, Treecko, Tree!" _Yo, give us a break! We got lost and we're trying to figure out how to get outta here! Just cool it and we'll be outta here in no time!_

Daiki couldn't believe what he was able to hear. From the start, Daiki knew there was something up with his so-called "light bulb operated" necklace. But he'd never thought something like this would happen. He shook himself mentally when he saw his brother and sisters were being closed in by more and more Scyther in the corner of his eyes. "Guys!" he gasped, turning back to the leader. "Yeah, just leave us alone! We're _trying_ to get outta here but _you_ guys are holding us up!"

Aoi blinked repeatedly in confusion. "Daiki…? You can understand them?

"No way!" Kin and Kohaku shouted in disbelief.

He didn't look to them, but he backed up a few steps to get away from the sword at his chest. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I know that we're not gonna get geld up on this journey by a bunch of _**bugs!!**_"

The Scyther swung at him, and missed when Daiki jumped onto the tree branch above him with Treecko squatting down next to him. He wasn't exactly sure how this plan was going to help them at all, but he was going to give it a shot. He liked to call it his "Improvising Plans". He looked down to the leader, giving it a mocking face. "Alright, I don't know if you're a lady or not, but you must be pretty _old _if you're using swords, which originally came from the medieval times as weapons!"

The Scyther's face flamed into a bright pink, steam shooting out from its ears.

Daiki's eyes widened in surprise and clenched his teeth. _Oh, shoot, _Daiki thought. _It is a lady!!_

Other Scyther behind her were tempted to jump after Daiki, but she put up one sword to block them away.

_I'll take care of him myself._ She said.

Daiki was scared, but didn't let his guard down. He rolled his eyes. "Take me down? Tch, fat chance!" he turned to Treecko. "Ready for your first battle?"

It smiled and nodded once. _Bring it!_

They both jumped down, landing in the small circle the Scyther had made around Aoi, Kohaku, and Kin softly. He took his position in "battle mode", looking down at the grass when we turned his head halfway. Quietly, he said, "I'm not sure whats happening to me, but whatever it is, it's not gonna hurt you guys in any way."

"Daiki…" Aoi said.

The leader stepped forward into the circle, now angrier than from before the "old" comment was brought up. To Aoi, Kohaku, and Kin, it felt as if they were watching an old western cowboy movie, with the knuckle cracking and even the abandoned town background, but now he was one of the main characters.

The silence was broken as Daiki called out and pointed directly at Scyther's chest, "Now, Treecko, use Quick Attack!" Treecko dashed towards the Scyther with a streak of white light just behind it. Before it landed on the Scyther, her body vanished into a small puff of smoke.

"What happened?" Kin asked.

"Watch yourself, Daiki!" Aoi shouted. "That's Double Team!"

Daiki nodded. "Fine, use Leer to find it!" A bone chilling glare emitted from Treecko's eyes, aiming at all the Scyther clones. The fakes disappeared, leaving the original defenseless and cringing. "Now Pound it!" Scyther again vanished, but reappeared behind Treecko and used Slash on it, sending it into the tree in front of it.

"Whoa!" Kohaku gasped.

"Didn't I just say, 'look out', Daiki! Scyther are known for their tremendous speeds," Aoi yelled. "Especially when they use Agility, they're as fast and quiet as a ninja!"

Daiki turned his upper body back around to them, balling up a fist. "This is _**my **_battle! Let me fight it _**my**_ way!" He turned back around. "Shake that off, Treecko! Try it yourself; use Agility then Slam!" Treecko shook its head, getting any dirt or pain off, and charged making clones of it just as Scyther had. The original and clones all jumped into the air, but only the original hit with all the force of its body against Scyther. She couldn't move after taking the hit.

Once again excited, and finally moved away from Aoi's back, Kin said, "Hey, I think it's paralyzed!" Both Kin and Kohaku squeaked "Go Daiki! Go Daiki!" and getting out a video camera and "Go Daiki!" flags.

"Take the chance, Treecko! Keep using Pound!" It did as it was told. Both direct and critical hits were taken until one of Scyther's knees fell to the ground. He didn't turn to his, but held up his left hand to Aoi. "Aoi, toss me a Pokeball."

Aoi shrieked, "You're gonna catch it?!"

Daiki's voice rose angrily looking to him. "How else are they gonna leave us alone?"

Aoi dug through his knapsack which was filled with everyone's supplies, back-up clothes, and much more. He latched the Pokeball pocket back up and handed one of the many empty Pokeballs to Daiki. "H-here. Just be careful; that thing looks like it can get outta hand if it's not raised right!"

Daiki smiled slightly at his brother, taking the ball. "Don't worry, if she gets outta hand, I'll protect you guys from any chaos she causes." He turned back to the battle, throwing the ball with all his might. "Pokeball, Go!" He tried ignoring his necklace glowing even brighter when Scyther was trapped inside. _Seriously! What the hell is this!?_

The ball shook back and forth and back and forth again and again. Daiki took a deep breath, closed his eyes and placed his hands over the necklace. Even if his hands were already sweating with perspiration, he couldn't help but notice that it was strangely warm under the palms of his hands; shining brighter by the second. As he released the breath he took in, the Pokeball stilled with a soft "bing". Not only were the Scyther surrounding them all in complete shock, but so was Daiki. He threw the ball up in the air, letting the leader out, who had her back to him and had her swords crossed.

_Hmph. I hate to say this, _she said to her family and friends. _But I'm afraid that Daiki over here has made me one of his partners. You'll have to find a new leader for this pack._

(Somehow) hearing that made Daiki feel a tiny sting of guilt for catching her at all. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Scyther. You don't have to be one of my partners, if you don't want to, you know."

She turned her head far enough just to see his face with one eye. She stared into his face for what seemed to be a very long time, then said, _Nah, you seem to be able to understand Pokemon as if they were humans. It seems like something I can figure out, so I'll go with you guys. _She turned back to her pack. _Let 'em get outta the forest. I'm gonna miss you guys._

The Scyther holding Aoi, Kohaku, and Kin seemed disappointed to, but let them go. When Kohaku carefully steeped toward Daiki with the others, she held up one hand and whispered, "What the hell is going on?!"

Daiki shrugged. "How should I know? I'm still trying to figure it out!"

Kohaku shook her head. "No, no, no! I meant you can understand these guys?!"

"I guess."

Kin and Kohaku pointed to the center of Daiki's face, just a few centimeters from actually touching his nose. "FREAK!"

He swatted their hands away and out of his face. "Okay, I am _not_ a freak. Now, can we just get outta here?" With his hands back in his pockets like they usually were, Daiki calmly walked forward with Aoi close by. The two girls were having trouble not making any eye contact with the other Scyther around them that were all glaring at them.

They were all caused to collide into each other when Daiki's Scyther held up on sword in front of his face, which only made him scared out of his pants. Her face was dark and filled with only evil. _Oh, and one more thing, _she said. _One more comments about being old and I won't be afraid to use these for what they're meant for against you. _

Daiki swallowed hard. "No… noted. C'mon guys, let's get the hell outta here!" He returned her and they all grabbed their bikes and pedaled rapidly down the grassy road. Daiki's mind wouldn't stop repeating the same questions as they road down, _What is going on! And why is it happening to me? Why is it happening to us?_


	3. Miyuki Ayano: Friend or Foe?

"That was unbelievable!" Arashi cried, rewinding the battle that was recorded only a few seconds ago.

Amaya looked up from her nail polished drying nails, looking more bored than ever. "What are you yellin' about now?"

He groaned. "That kid took down a level 23 Scyther. And he even caught it!"

She looked back to her nails and shrugged. "So? What level is that Treecko of his at?"

"6."

Amaya shot up from her seat, not caring about the spilled bottle of nail polish getting all over the desk, and rushed to the monitor Arashi was fiddling with. The video of the battle was being fast-forwarded to the end in a continuous loop. "Alright, you've got a point; the kids seem pretty abnormal. But that could've just been luck, you know! Maybe the sun got into the Scyther's eyes while it was trying to attack or something."

"Yes. A Scyther that lives in tree tops right above the sun was obviously blinded by the thing it adapts to automatically." He said, obviously being sarcastic.

She pointed one finger at him. "Don't push me, boy."

"Anyway, defeating a Scyther that powerful isn't just luck or coincidence," As he continued, he zoomed into the picture where Daiki's necklace was. It was the shade of his emerald green eyes, but shining almost as bright as the sun. "And through that whole thing, that kid's necklace was glowing. No, it wasn't because of the sun, it was glowing like a neon sign you'd see at a casino."

Amaya flipped her hair. "Well, in that case, let's nab 'em quick!"

"No, we'll have to wait a little longer." Arashi paused in thought. "We'll get 'em when they get to Dewford Town. After all, it'll be easier when our base is right there."

Now out of its Pokeball, Kin said to their Gardevoir, "Hey Gardevoir, since Aoi and his busted Pokenav keep getting us lost, can't you just teleport us to Oldale Town?"

Gardevoir nodded, but was interrupted by Kohaku. "Hold it! If we do that then we'll miss out on all his anger outbursts when it stops working again. Do you really want to miss that, Kin?"

"C'mon, guys," Aoi said. "I don't have anger outbursts."

"You do whenever technology's involved." Daiki countered. "Doesn't he, Gardevoir? In fact, why don't you show him?"

She put her hands in front of the red shard in her chest. It glowed and put a transparent image of Aoi in front of him. But instead of the calm and knowledgeable Aoi, this one was enrage with sprouted fangs yelling at different electronics. Computer: "C'mon, work you useless piece of crap!!" TV: "The picture is really pissing me off! Someone change the damn channel already!!" Pokenav: "I'm going to throw this thing into a lake if it doesn't start working soon! I hope it explodes and rots while it's down there!!!" With each picture, he was whacking it with whatever was in reach of him until the screens had gotten a huge dent in it.

"And that last one was only about ten minutes ago." Kohaku laughed.

Aoi waved the images away and pointed a finger at Gardevoir as the images disappeared. "If you weren't so tough, I'd take you down."

Kin, who had gone farther ahead, called out, "Hey you guys! Oldale Town's right down there!"

Hands back in his pockets, Daiki walked forward. "It's about time."

As he walked to the hill Kin was at, Aoi looked at the ground in front of him. It seemed higher than the rest of the level earth, even if it was curving up into a hill. "Daiki, look out!"

Too late. Daiki fell right into a hole that was not-very-well-hidden. They could still hear Daiki screaming as he continued to fall, getting more and more faint when the other siblings ran up to the hole he fell into. They all expected to see him at the bottom of a big hole, but all they found was a metal slide that went even deeper down into the hole.

"Cool, a slide!" Kohaku said, happily and excited.

"Daiki finds all the neat stuff!" Kin said, jumping down and riding down the slide.

"Kin what're you doing!?" Aoi shouted as she slid down to who-knows-where.

Kohaku grabbed his hand. "She's having fun! You should try it sometime, Aoi!" She jumped down as well, taking Aoi down with her but sliding down on his stomach instead of his butt.

Aoi yelled back up to Gardevoir, "Gardevoir, go wherever we're headed!"

Both Kohaku and Kin whooped like they were having the time of their lives, while Daiki and Aoi were afraid of what they were going to land on, screaming for their lives. Daiki landed first, and onto nothing but hard ground. Kin, Kohaku, and Aoi all landed on him one-by-one. He groaned in paid. "Get off of me!" But getting back off was even more painful because they all had to push down on him so they could get up.

In a small "whoosh!" and flash of light, Gardevoir appeared in front of them. Looking behind her they could all see a bunch of small figures that looked like Pokemon Dolls you'd find in Lilycove City on top of a big circular rug that had mixed colors that made it look like it was handmade. There was also a small bed big enough for what looked like two people. And many pictures of Pokemon (both drawn and actual photographs), with a girl about their age had almost all the space that was available covered on the dirt walls.

When he got up (but still sitting down), Aoi asked her, "Gardevoir, where are we?"

A loud slamming sound came from a desk they seemed to miss when looking around. The lamp that was connected to the desk made it hard to see any real features on the person that was sitting there. Out of nowhere, an Umbreon and Absol walked over, growling at them. In the middle of the tow was an intimidating Zangoose, showing its sharp claws. They were the "dolls" that were on the mat. "You're in my home."

The person at the desk turned around, revealing them to be a girl. She had brown hair down to about the middle of her back, skull hairpins, brown eyes, a blue T-shirt with a single yellow star in the middle, a blue hoodie tied around her waist, and tan pants that turned into shorts by a zipper like Daiki's.

Gardevoir blocked them from going any further by spreading her arms out to her sides as Aoi jumped to his feet, waving his hands in denial. "No, no, no, no! Listen, we didn't mean to fall in here! Besides, it was Daiki that fell in first!"

Daiki slumped while sitting down. "Thanks, Bro, but I don't think that's helping!"

The girl walked up to them, somehow more intimidating than the Zangoose. She crossed her arms, looking down at them. To Aoi's surprise, she laughed on the inside. "You guys took the wrong path, didn't you?"

"Yeah, thanks to Aoi's busted Pokenav…" Kohaku muttered.

"It's not busted!" Aoi yelled.

"Tell that to the Pokenav." Kin said.

The girl raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped, but still smiled. "Let me guess; you guys are all siblings, aren't you?"

Daiki stood up. "Gee, is it that obvious? Well, anyway, I'm Daiki Chiasa." He held out his hand.

She looked at his hand, then unfolded her arms and shook it. "Miyuki Ayano. Mizuki, Mamoru, Rei, stand down. These guys seem like they're alright."

The Umbreon, Zangoose, and Absol all backed away to the big rug and laid down on it, making them look like the dolls they thought they were again.

Kin and Kohaku ran over to them. "Aww, they look so cute when they're sleeping! Can we pet them, Miyuki-tan?"

She nodded. "Sure, but just don't touch Mamoru's ears. From experience, he gets a little grumpy when you do."

"Uh… which one's 'Mamoru'?"

"The Zangoose. I give my Pokemon nicknames so I can remember what they mean to me. Mizuki's the Umbreon, Rei is the Absol. The Swellow over there in the corner is Mi." – A Cyndaquil hopped onto her left shoulder – "This is Koichi," – then a Mudkip onto the other – "and this is Kou."

Aoi brightened up. "Hey, I have a Mudkip, too!" he let it out, and Miyuki's Mudkip jumped down to meet his. In a flash, they were already friends.

Miyuki smiled at the two, and then turned back to Daiki and Aoi. "So are you _all_ siblings, or are just some of you friends?"

Daiki put his hands into his pockets (again) and sighed. "Yeah, we're all siblings. It can get pretty chaotic. How could you tell on the spot like that?"

"I know the feeling 'cause I've got an older brother and a younger sister back home. My brother, Iwao, always started the fights we'd have, take stuff from my room, and blamed me for the trouble he caused himself. And my younger sister, Satu,… Oh, god, where do I begin? She cries about everything I do have that she doesn't, hides the stuff that Iwao takes from my room, and drew on all the drawings and writings I make."

"You're an artist?"

Bashfully, she shrugged. "I guess. I'm working on something right now, you wanna see it?" They all nodded. She led them to the desk she'd just scared them half to death from. The picture had her and all of her Pokemon in it. Mizuki, Rei, and Mamoru were the ones that were showing the most affection to their owner. As everyone tired getting a good direction of seeing the picture, the continuous ringing of Kin's bells in her hair killed the sweet moment. A huge vein rose from Miyuki's temple. "Okay, seriously, if you're gonna be in my house, you need to get rid of those 'jingle bells' or put these in instead." She held out two more of the skull hairpins out to Kin. The only difference in the ones Miyuki was wearing was the bows on the skulls head were blue instead of yellow.

While Kin put the hairpins in, Aoi couldn't help but ask, "If it's not too much trouble, why is this your home, Miyuki-chan?" he gestured to the dirt everywhere.

Her head shot immediately to his face. "Were you not listening?" she crossed her arms again and looked up to the also-picture-covered ceiling that had pictures of her family. Her dad had short black hair and blue eyes. Her mom had brown hair put into a ponytail in every photo and brown eyes. Iwao had red hair the same length of his dads and dark blue eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest just as Miyuki and they were both glaring at each other in every photo. Satu had blonde hair down to her shoulders that was always covered by one of her many hats and had bright pink eyes like Kohaku. "Iwao and Satu pushed my buttons too many times. And so did my parents. So, I ran away with some money I stole from Iwao and my parents' wallets, and brought all of this stuff with me with the help of my best friend and her Xatu's psychic powers to transport them here. And I only stole from Iwao and my parents because he stole all of my stuff from my room and they pressured everything on me, so I guess we're partly even." She looked back to them, softening a bit. "By the way, I only got Daiki's name; what're the rest of yours?"

"Kin!"

"Kohaku!"

"And I'm Aoi."

Miyuki got closer to all of their faces, moving from one to the next in their little line. Aoi couldn't help but blush each time she got back to him. Then she stopped and pointed at his face. "You; Aoi."

"M-me?"

"You're the smartest, so you should know the most about strategies and tactics." She grinned devilishly. "Battle me."

"H-huh? But I only have Mudkip!"

"Then I'll use Kou or Koichi. Do you want water vs. water, or water vs. fire? You choose."

It was obvious which we would be better. Water put fire out in a snap. Aoi smiled. "I'll take Koichi on!"

"Surprise, surprise," Daiki said, walking over to the slide they fell into. "So, uh, how do we get outta here?"

"Oh, there's a ladder right over here." She walked over to the corner the closest to the slide. On a small circle of dirt on the ceiling was a metal lock over it. "Mi, I need your assistance." Her Swellow woke up from the small wooden post it was sleeping on and flew up to the lock. Unlocking it with its beak, a long row of bars of a fold out ladder fell to the ground. A small circle of sunlight was shining down from the hole. She tugged on the small ropes that attached the bars three times, then climbed up. "C'mon, I've got my own battling field around here."

"You've got just about everything out here, don't you?" asked Daiki as he stepped up the first bar of the ladder.

In a clearing the four couldn't possibly find on their own, a field of dirt with all the lines and marks of an official one was a battle field. Even if there were no trees above it, with all of the trees that were around it, it would've been impossible to find.

Miyuki jogged to the side they were furthest away from with Koichi on her shoulder again. The rest of her Pokemon took their seats in a small patch of grass on the side of the field. Daiki, Kohaku, and Kin followed them and sat down as well.

"Um," Aoi got Mudkip's Pokeball out nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this, Miyuki-chan?"

She balled up a fist and another vein popped out from her temple saying, "You already accepted my battle! There's absolutely no backing down after that! Be a man!"

Aoi sweat dropped. "That wasn't what I meant! And what an easily enraged character… Fine!" Aoi threw the Pokeball. "Mudkip, time to battle!"

Even if he was a good amount of feet away, Daiki could clearly see the blue diamond necklace glow like a neon sign. _Seriously! What the hell does this mean? It happened to me, so it's obviously got to mean something! _He looked over to his sisters._ They've got them, too… God! What does that irritating glow mean, already!_

"Mudkip use Water Gun!"

"Shield yourself with Smokescreen, Koichi!" Miyuki told Koichi, who sent a big, black cloud of smoke that made the wet and wild stream of water vanish inside of it. It left Mudkip confused and trying to find its target. "Now use Tackle, Koichi!" Koichi suddenly appeared at Mudkip's right side and sent it flying back and landing on its stomach with its harsh force.

"Dude, what level is that Cyndaquil at?!" Aoi yelled, worried about Mudkip getting back up.

Koichi's back enflamed bright and fiercely, filled with harsh heat. Miyuki shrugged as the smoke cleared. "Either seven or twelve. We've lost track, and may I remind you that we're not holding back! And call him Koichi! Not Cyndaquil! For that, use Flamethrower!" Mudkip was singed with hot, red and yellow flames.

Daiki stood up and called out, "Hey! At least let Mudkip get back up!"

Miyuki balled up a fist, enraged. "This isn't your battle!!!"

"Now's your chance; use Mud Slap!" Aoi commanded.

The mud got into Koichi's eyes, blinding any sight it was capable of having.

"Hey, no fair!" Miyuki shouted. "Interference by your obnoxious brother, Aoi! Use Smokescreen to shield yourself again, Koichi!"

Suddenly surrounded by the rest of her team, Daiki seemed the most afraid of Mamoru, who was allowing its knife sharp claws to gleam against the sun's rays coming from above the tree tops. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" He shrieked in fear.

Aoi was getting tired of her running away. _If she's going to waste time, _he thought. _We might as well use it against her._ "Use Bide, Mudkip!"

"Charge up for Flame Wheel!" Both Pokemon stood where they were; Mudkip glowing white and Koichi's back blazing even more crazily. In an instant, they were racing head on and full speed.

Kin covered her eyes, but still peeked through them. "I can't watch! Tell me who wins!"

Kohaku, on the other hand was leaning towards the battle in full interest. "Man! I can feel Koichi's heat from way over here! It's awesome!"

The two Pokemon collided, head first, which burst into another cloud of smoke. Everybody began coughing and trying to clear the smoke away themselves with their hands. When it cleared away, they were both still standing… until Mudkip fell.

"Whoo!" Miyuki snapped her fingers, which transitioned into a thumb up. "Keep it up Koichi! Do your best; you can't be beat!"

Kin put her hands back down at her sides. "So, Miyuki-tan won?"

"Yeah," Daiki said, still surrounded. "There, she won, alright? Now can I get some oxygen, please?"

"Poor Aoi…" Kohaku said. "He lost his first battle."

Aoi walked over to his Mudkip and knelt down to its side. "I'm sorry if I pushed you too far, Mudkip. You deserve a good rest. Return." The small red beam of light transported Mudkip back into the Pokeball. A tall shadow towered over him, looking up it was Miyuki with Koichi back on her right shoulder. Aoi thought she was going to scold him for pitifully battling, but to his surprise, she held out a hand for him to take.

"Don't beat yourself up, Aoi." She said smiling softly. "My old history teacher made my class once debate on if it's possible to both win and lose at the same time. Everyone in my class agreed that it's possible because you learn from your mistakes when you lose. 'Every person that you meet knows something that you don't – learn from them.' That's what my grandpa used to say to me, try to follow him like I am."

Aoi blinked, and smiled (bashfully). "Thanks, Miyuki-chan." He took her hand and stood up from the dirt.

"Aaaand, there." Miyuki handed the Pokenav back to Aoi. "Now we're both registered. Call anytime. Later."

"Hey, Miyuki." Daiki said before she jumped down the slide. "Instead of saying goodbye, how about you come with us?"

She blinked in surprise. "You want me to come with you?"

"Sure," Daiki shrugged. "Now, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but you're livin' in a hole!"

"Yeah, it's gotta be scary at night!" Kin said, looking scared herself.

"Plus you're protective, smart and you can be harsh when you need to be." Kohaku added, putting her hands together in front of her chest. "So why don't you come with us?"

Miyuki sighed and looked to the dirt and grass on the ground. "The reason I left home was because my family treated me like crap. My siblings, my parents… even the pets we had hated me. The only real family I had was my grandpa… but he passed away a few months ago. That was also one of the reasons I ran away. When I took that first step out of my home the night I left, none of them were my family anymore." She paused to look at her team of Pokemon. "Ever since I caught each one of my Pokemon, they understood everything I felt: they were either abandoned or forgotten about. If I were to go with you, I'm worried things will somehow remind me of what happened back home. That was why I left. I found that I had the strength I needed to travel on my own. I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather fly solo and live in my 'hole of a home'." She grinned widely.

Aoi stepped forward. His face looked as bright as a tomato, and said without thinking, "A-are you sure? We could get to know each other easier."

She planted her hands on her hips. "I already know all I need to: you're into pant pockets, you're hair accessories are annoying if you move your head too much, you're hyperactive, and you've got a crush on me."

Aoi jumped, startled and embarrassed. He spoke as quietly as he could so only she could hear. "Is it that obvious?"

She crossed her arms again and blew a raspberry. "Please. I know when a guy is into me; I've seen it since Kindergarten, and judging by how you act around me, including your Pikachu colored cheeks, you're into me a whole lot."

He went silent. He slithered back behind his other siblings, playing with one of his blue gloves uncomfortably.

Kind and Kohaku slid over slyly. "Ehh? Aoi's not even going to object it?"

"Looks like he finally found a girl that he really likes. I wonder who's gonna be the one for Daiki?"

Daiki wasn't even fazed. "And I can't wait to see the guy Aoi and I get to tease you about."

Miyuki smiled and laughed once. "You know, you guys could've just let your Gardevoir teleport you guys to Oldale Town instead of getting lost and falling into my home."

Kin shrugged and sighed. "Nobody listens to the youngest sibling."

"We're gonna do that this time." Kohaku ensured. "Watching Aoi yell at the Pokenav is actually starting to get kinda old."

Miyuki looked behind them and then at her Pokenav. "Well you'd better get going. It's almost 7 o'clock and I can hear Daiki's stomach growling. The Pokemon Center closes their doors for any trainers that're staying the night at 11 o'clock."

"Okay. We'll be seeing you then!" Kin waved. "Oh, do you want these hairpins back?"

Miyuki waved a hand. "Nah, I've already got the complete set. So you can keep 'em to remember me by or something.

She jumped up and down. "Yay!"

"C'mon, we should get goin'," Daiki leaned forward and dug its Pokeball out of Aoi's bag and let Gardevoir back out. "Gardevoir, teleport us to Oldale Town's Pokemon Center, would ya?"

She nodded and cupped her hand around the red shard in her chest like she had when she showed the images of Aoi's temper tantrums. Both she and the four began to glow, and before the disappeared they saw Miyuki and her Pokemon wave and jump down the slide to their home one by one.


	4. Are We Outlaws?

Arashi yawned as he relooked the battle that just happened a few minutes ago. Just as he did in the last battle with the oldest kid, he paused the video and zoomed in to get a better look at the gleaming necklace. "They're all getting closer to getting their full powers."

Amaya flipped the page in the magazine she was reading. Her eyes were drooping heavily. "Why are we even doing this, Arashi?"

"What do you mean?"

Amaya slammed her magazine on the computer desk she was sitting at and stoop up. "Why did we join this organization? If Fumito gets his hands on the powers of these Chiasa kids, what are all the administrators and grunts going to get out of all this?! For all we know, he's gonna kick us on the streets as soon as he gets it!"

Arashi fell silent, looking down at his feet. When he spoke again, his eyebrows were arched highly. "I don't know about you, but I'm the kind of guy who focuses on goals fully." He turned back to the computer screen. "You quit if you want, but I'm going to try my hardest. And if you're staying, we'll have to keep an eye out for that Miyuki girl."

Amaya exhaled. "Fine."

_**--With Daiki and co.—**_

A while later, Daiki, Aoi, Kohaku, and Kin flashed in to the Pokemon Center of Oldale Town. As they walked through to the front desk, they looked completely worn out. Nurse joy gasped at the sight of them and ran over. "Oh my, are you kids ok?" She said worriedly.

"…Yeah." Daiki replied weakly.

"We're great." Kohaku added sarcastically.

"Oh…well, if you need anything, just ask. You know where I am." Nurse Joy said cheerfully. In no time, Kohaku zipped up to the desk, making Nurse Joy jump.

"Actually, could we get one of the rooms here?" she said, clasping her hands together with (creepy) sparkly eyes.

"Absolutely. Party of four?"

"Yep!"

Nurse Joy stood up from the desk and walked around to the small hallway. "If you'll just follow me."

As tired as they all were, Kohaku and Kin linked arms while skipping behind her, humming a song completely made on the spot while skipping. Nurse Joy stopped at the door second to the end of the hall and opened it. There were two bunk beds and one small desk in front of a big window. "And if you're hungry, there's a mini restaurant here as well."

As soon as she left the room, Daiki collapsed on one of the lower beds and let out an exhausted groan. "I'm not even sure I'm hungry anymore!"

"Well I sure as hell am!" Kin said, grabbing Kohaku and running out the door. "If you're gonna eat, we'll be there!"

"Wait… oh never mind." Aoi said. "I was going to tell them that they need money but, I'll let them figure that problem out." He smiled devilishly and got into one of the beds while Daiki stayed draping over his.

_**--With Kohaku and Kin—**_

In a moment, they were sitting at a table, plates of food in front of them. They took spoonfuls of their food and ate it.

"Mmm, yummy!" Kin said.

Kohaku nodded. "Hey, could you believe that Aoi lost his first battle against Miyuki-tan today?"

"Oh my god, I know! I would've totally beaten her with Pichu."

"But, you've never even battled before."

"So? I still would've been better." She replied, biting into a croissant. Pichu and Torchic then made themselves comfortable on the table, playing with salt and peppershakers.

A young waiter then walked up to their table, placing a piece of paper on it. "Here's your bill, ladies." The girls both looked at it as the waiter went away with their finished plates.

Kin took another bite of the croissant she had bitten into. "…You gonna pay that?" she asked her.

"Huh?" Kohaku fiddled through her sweater pockets. "Oh… I have no money." She said, sweat dropping.

"And you think I do?!" Kin asked back. Both kids gasped and stared nervously back to their room where Aoi's bag was probably hanging over the desk chair. They both gulped as the waiter came back to the table.

"Your bill, children." His nice smile only made them feel worse. When he held his hand out, they stared at each other, scared. After a long pause they both shot up and jumped over the back seat, running down to the hallway, their Pokemon following close behind.

"Hey!! Come back here!" the waiter yelled.

They both slammed the door open, making Aoi and Daiki jump up from their sleep. Daiki jumped up so hard that he bonked his forehead on the top bunk. He covered it with both hands, and groaned in pain. "Gee, thanks! That bruise should appear in twenty minutes…"

Kohaku yelled at Aoi. "Why didn't you remind us that we needed money!?"

He rubbed his eyes. "Well, for one thing that should've been a little obvious… And second, if you guys don't run off so much you would've been able to hear me tell you!"

"Well we were obviously starving! Now help us! We're being chased by one of the waiters!" Kin said pressing her back against the door.

"Huh?" Daiki said slowly. "Why would he be chasing you? It's just food after all…"

Their door swung open, pushing Kin down onto the floor. The waiter and a few policemen were standing there. "That's them officers." He said pointing at the two girls. The policemen walked into the room to get them.

Daiki stood up. "Whoa, hold up! These two are our sisters, and they were just trying to get some money to pay, alright?"

One of the policemen grabbed his arm as the others grabbed the other three. "Nice try. But now you kids must come with me." He said, getting the others through the door and pulling them all away. While being dragged to who-knows-where, Daiki said, "First off, why do you have to take Aoi and me! Kin and Kohaku were obviously the ones who actually stole the food!"

"Daiki!" the girls shouted.

Aoi sweat dropped as he secretly grabbed the Pokenav and stuffed it into his pocket. "You know you just basically just ratted them out, right?"

"No, no, no! That wasn't what I meant!!"

"Tell it to the judge." The officer said.

--

"Let us out!!" Daiki yelled through bars. They'd all been put in a cell.

"Dude! Come on! It was just food!" Kin yelled out as well. The policeman came to the cell.

"You stole from the Pokemon center, yes or no?"

"…Technically, yeah but—" Kin began.

"There. You committed a crime. And from a Pokemon center? They treat and look after our Pokemon, you should be ashamed!" He said, angry.

"But we were trying to get money from our brother so that we _**could**_ pay!!" Kohaku yelled.

"Quiet!" The policeman slammed his fist on the cell bars. They quieted down and stepped back, as the Policeman walked out.

Aoi's head shot up from hanging and pretending to be depressed. "Is he gone?"

Daiki nodded. "Yeah, just hurry and call Miyuki!"

"Already on it." He got out the Pokenav and clicked on the "Match Call" feature. Quickly he called Miyuki. It rang four times before she answered.

Her voice was slow from being tired. "Hello…?"

"Miyuki-chan! It's Aoi, we need your help!"

"Isn't your Gardevoir supposed to do all that stuff?"

He laughed. "Well, yeah, but there's only one little problem with that."

"And that would be…?"

"A policeman took her and all of our Pokemon from us before he put us in jail!"

"What!?" her bed covers fell off as she sat up. "Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Hang tight. Mamoru, Mizuki, Rei, Mi! Let's get goin'! Koichi, Kou, you stay here!" she hung up just as the policeman came back into the room.

_**--about an hour later—**_

The policeman had left once again, leaving Kohaku and Daiki both pacing in front of the bars. "How could you guys even forget you need money to _**buy stuff**_!?

"We were hungry, alright! For you when it comes to food, you're just like a steamroller! You run everybody over to get your food first and still have to ask for money!"

"Well at least I can actually remember that I need it!!"

"Hey, guys, maybe you should quiet down so the officer doesn't come back…" Kin said, sitting on the cell bed with Aoi. He placed his family-famous "don't get involved" hand on her shoulder. Neither Daiki nor Kohaku seemed to notice, but it seemed to get hotter in the cell as the ground began to gently shake.

Kohaku poked her finger against his chest three times. "Are you saying that I can never remember things?!" The heat in the cell began to intensify.

He swatted her hand away, getting up right in her face. "Touch me again, see what happens!!" The ground shook more violently.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked, smacking his chest. "There, now what're you gonna do?! Call the cops 'cause it won't do you much good, you know!!"

Kin hated it when people fought, especially when it was her own siblings. When it was about the people she knew or loved, her face would get hot and eventually the heat would begin creeping down the rest of her body. No matter how much she wanted to cream, it never came out. She was always afraid she'd get yelled at, even though it wasn't technically her fight. All she could do (and without thinking, at that) was smack them both across the face, ignoring Aoi's "don't get involved" hand on her shoulder. _Now _the wishful words came blurting out. "**Stop it! Stop it, now!!**" Tears pooled in her eyes. "Don't you guys realize that when you fight, you're not together? We need each other, but I need you all the most especially on this Pokemon journey because we're supposed to be having an adventure we'll never be able to forget!" The tears slipped from her eyes and let small circles on the concrete floor as her teeth clenched tighter. "But this is a moment I _**do**_ want to forget!!"

The red outlines of Kin's hand on their faces, stung. Both of them had their eyebrows arched at her. "Why'd you have to go and slap us like that?!"

"We get that you're upset but there's no need for that kind of crap!"

"But," Daiki closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking back to Kohaku. "It's a moment I want to forget, too." Just like that, the ground shaking began to cease, and the heat level began to decrease.

"Yeah… sorry for getting us into this mess."

Aoi leaned back onto the bed. "It was an honest mistake. But one that was kinda my fault 'cause I wanted to see how you guys would handle that kind of situation on your own. And no more yelling!"

"Psst! Guys! Out here!"

They all climbed onto the bed to look out the window. Miyuki and the Pokemon she brought with her were there. "Hey! Help us out, would ya?" Daiki said.

"Whoa, what the hell happened to your face, dude? It looks kinda funny! You look like you just got jack-slapped!"

"He did, now just get us out!" Aoi said.

Miyuki tried holding back, but laughed quietly. "Never thought I'd be friends with criminals other than myself… Alright, Mamoru use Crush Claw! Mizuki, Shadow Ball! Rei, Razor Wind! And Mi, Aerial Ace!"

"Wait, Miyuki-tan, what're you doing!?" Kin yelled as all of the attacks blasted out the side of the police station. After the smoke had gone, Miyuki made them rush out.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry up!"

"What did you just _do_?!!?" They all asked running out.

"I got you guys out; now go where the officers can't find you! I'll get your Pokemon back." She and her Pokemon all ran inside as the alarm began to blare.

_**--With Miyuki—**_

"Alright, guys," Miyuki whispered looking around a corner like a spy. "Be as quiet as you can. Mizuki, where did they hide their Pokemon?"

She closed her eyes, her yellow rings glowing brightly. She barked and carefully ran across the hall and down another.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" a guard said, running into Miyuki.

"Mizuki, Confuse Ray!"

Her eyes glowed a brighter red than from what it already was, just as its yellow rings did. The guard's eyes changed to a light red color and began to rock back and forth standing straight up. But he couldn't walk straight; every step made him trip over his own feet or run into a wall that kept making Miyuki laugh not matter how hard she tried not to. To finally stop, she ran up ahead following Mizuki. Mizuki stopped at one of the entrances main desks. She barked at the shelf second to the top.

The six Pokeballs were inside a small basket stuffed inside the shelf. Miyuki tossed them all into her small knapsack hanging at her waist. "Alright, let's get outta here!"

"Hold it right there!" Hideo, the police station's main chief (besides Officer Jenny) blocked her way outside with his Arcanine growling at her. "Hmm, Amaya Miyuki… never thought I'd see you here again."

"Nice to see you, too, Hideo. Lucky for you, I _wasn't _the one who stole anything tonight. Now if you'll excuse me."

Arcanine barked at her. "I see that your Growlithe finally evolved, but I don't have time for a reunion with you, Hideo! Rei, use Water Pulse!"

Rei swung her head to the side and a wave of water came crashing against Arcanine's body.

Miyuki saw the rubble of the walls and a whole bunch of dirt to the side of her and thought quickly. "Now, Mi, use Gust to whip up the dirt and rocks!" They were both flung back in a big cloud of smoke.

"Let's go!" Miyuki said, turning to her Pokemon. They nodded. Hideo and his Arcanine stood up, after the smoke cleared. Seeing that everyone had run off, Hideo grunted in frustration. "How does she get away that easily?!"

_**--Back with Daiki and co.--**_

"Oh, I hope Miyuki-tan's alright…" Kin said awfully worried behind some trees and bushes in front of the huge gaping hole in the police station.

Another huge explosion blasted and echoed through the station, another cloud of smoke coming from inside. A few small figures then showed up inside the smoke, revealing them to be Miyuki and her Pokemon running for their lives with a terrified expression on her face. "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!! Mamoru just set the entire building on fire when he used Flamethrower!!"

"What?!" they exclaimed running as well.

"Don't worry I'll put it back out! Just run! The guy who arrested me before is trying to get me!"

"You've been arrested before?!"

"Why does that surprise you?!"

--

When they all got to a safe distance, Miyuki began to put the fire out. "Mamoru, Rei, and Mi, you guys use Rain Dance then Water Pulse if you can! Mizuki, I want you to use Psychic to get everyone out of the building!"

"Alright, Mudkip you help, too!" Aoi let him out, and commanded, "Use Water Gun!"

"Treecko, you help get people out by using Detect while you go in! And Scyther, you help get people out, too!"

"Gardevoir," Kin and Kohaku both commanded. "You use Teleport on any people that they miss!"

It was pouring with rain as Daiki and co. tried putting the fire out. It was nighttime now at about 1 o'clock in the morning and they weren't even trying to cover themselves from getting soaked, no matter how cold they were getting. They needed to save the people inside. Many of the people that were inside were carried, floated, or instantly zapped back outside until the fire was finally put out and everybody had only bruises or small burns.

Hideo ran up to Miyuki, who wasn't even going to run away, and grabbed her arm. "Ah ha! I've got you now; you can't run away from what you did now!"

"Oh, you mean like I just saved your life?" She countered. "Face it, ever since I first robbed that one Pokemon Center just like these guys did tonight, I've changed. I haven't committed any more crimes. Sure, I put a huge gaping hole into your police station, but I still helped the innocent. You can arrest me again if you want; I don't care 'cause I don't have anything but my Pokemon that matter to me anyway." Her wet bangs covered her eyes.

"No! You can't arrest her!" Kin yelled.

"That's right!" Daiki added. "She may have been a criminal before, but she's just proven herself to be a hero! She saved us, you, and our Pokemon!"

"Plus, she's our family!" Kohaku said, smiling.

Miyuki's head shot back up in surprise looking to them.

"C'mon, face it Miyuki-chan," Aoi said. "You've pretty much been our family ever since we met, even if we only met yesterday. And besides your Pokemon, you don't have a real one, so we're the best you've got!"

Miyuki said nothing in return. Her bangs covered her eyes again as she turned her head away, crying. She then tore her arm away from Hideo and ran to them, taking the hug they were offering to her.

--

"So have you finally decided to travel with us?" Aoi asked.

Miyuki shrugged. "Guess I have to now that you're my family. Besides, you committed a crime; you have to be family! …And thank you guys, for being the only one that I ever liked besides my grandpa."

"No problem!" They said. "Now onto Petalburg City!"

"How about we get some sleep back at my place first? It's 2 in the morning, after all."


	5. What's Our Future Plans?

"Here," Miyuki tossed the last sleeping bag into Daiki's tied and worn-out looking face. "Pick a spot on the mat; it's the only real bed you're gonna get for a while."

"Well what about yours?" he asked, sounding extra groggy.

"That's different. It's my bed, now pop a squat and to sleep! You look like my great aunt Chie with those bags under your eyes." She paused to look at Kin and Kohaku, snoring like chainsaws next to Aoi on the mat. "And did Aoi by any chance pack any earmuffs for their snoring?"

"Regretfully, no." And with that, Daiki fell to the available space on the mat, knocking himself out.

_-The Next Morning-_

Everyone was just as mopey as they were before they fell asleep the next morning. Walking down the empty roads; slumping.

"So, are we fugitives now that you blew that gaping hole into the police station?" Daiki asked.

"I wouldn't've had to blow a hole in it if you guys hadn't robbed the Pokemon Center!" Miyuki said, annoyed that that subject was brought up.

"We didn't rob it…," Aoi said, directing his thumb to his sisters behind them. "They did."

"We may be tired,"

"But we can still hear you." The girls said.

"But you have the attention spans of a rock," Daiki said, stepping closer and closer to the Petalburg City gates. "C'mon… the Pokemon Center is just over there, then we can go visit dad at the gym."

Inside the center, the five gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy to heal. "There you are; good as new. Now, you're sure you didn't blow Oldale Town's Police Station up?"

They quickly began walking away with their Pokemon in hand. "Yes, Nurse Joy!"

About to head over to the exit, Aoi heard a phone ringing. He stopped walking with them, and looked to the video phone booths to see one calling. He made his way over and answered. A familiar looking red-head popped up on screen, not even looking at the screen and seriously annoyed. He pulled down his headphones so they were resting on his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll make this quick," he said. "I'm supposed to be checking up on her for my parents; have you seen a girl named Miyuki?"

"And to whom am I speaking to?" Aoi asked.

He looked to the screen. "I'm her brother, Iwao."

_Oh boy… _Aoi thought. He turned around in the chair to his group. "Hey guys, c'mere for a sec!"

"What?" They said when they got there. At first sight of him, Miyuki's jaw tightened and her eyebrows arched high. "What the hell do you want, Iwao?"

He shifted his position. "Look, I don't want to hear your 'loving' voice, either, but mom and dad won't shut up about making sure you're alive, which I do _not _get at all."

She put her hands on her hips. "First of all, they're not my parents anymore. And second, how much did they pay you to actually do it?"

"Hundred bucks."

"That's cheap."

"It's double than the original offers than when you were here. By the way, you've got a big mess you left in your room to clean when you come crawling home when you lose any sanity you've still got."

She slammed her hands on the table, Aoi scooting away in fear. "My room was clean and locked when I left! How'd you get in?!"

"You can't prove that I was in there. And the blankets you hung over your windows doesn't mean that they were locked."

"You ugly asshole!"

"Watch your mouth, you evil little bastard!" he put his face up close to the screen. The two siblings had hateful sparks flying from their eyes colliding in the middle.

"Stop calling me little and go to damn Hell!"

"I'm gonna get you, twerp-!" She hung up on him before he could finish.

She fixed her jacket and turned back to the four, re-energized instantly. "Now then, let's go!" The four sweat dropped, amazed at her sudden change in character.

_-At the Petalburg Gym-_

"Yo, Keiji," Daiki greeted walking into the Pokemon Gym. "Is dad around?"

The man standing at the front doors nodded. "Right in the back; he's making lunch, I think."

Kin jumped and squeaked in joy. "Right on time, too! I'm starved!" she skipped to the door at the end of the battle field.

"After the stuff that happened… Seriously, Kin, your stomach and mind is just like a black hole;" Aoi said following her. "They suck 'em up and sends 'em who-knows-where!"

A few minutes later, they were all in a kitchen filled with the sweet aroma of freshly made food. Their dad was wearing his usual "KISS THE COOK" apron, mixing the ingredients in the pan on the stove. Kin and Kohaku launched themselves at him with his back still turned to them. "Daddy!"

"Hey, you made it!" Their dad turned the stove off and hugged the two girls. "Oh, and who's this?" he asked to Miyuki still smiling.

"I'm Miyuki Ayano from Lilycove City. Nice to meet 'cha." They shook hands.

"Oh, wait," he said thinking. "I remember you! You challenged the Gym leader here, Senri, a few months ago! Your Zangoose, Umbreon, and Absol crushed him!"

"You beat Senri?" the siblings asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe. He was my fifth gym badge and I've been training for my next badge ever since the battle ended."

Senri walked in with a towel draped over his shoulders, dabbing his forehead with it. "So, Haruo, what're you making today?" He looked to Haruo's kids and Miyuki. "Well if it isn't the Chiasa kids, and Miyuki, too. How've you been?"

"Fine and dandy!" they replied.

They all tasted the food Haruo had prepared. "Man, this is so good!" they said pleased with it. Haruo laughed heartily.

"I'm glad you like it… so, have you guys decided what you're gonna do?" Haruo asked.

"Kin and I are gonna be coordinators!" Kohaku said with a mouthful of food.

"And me and Aoi are gonna go for the Hoenn League." Daiki said.

"Ah, yes," Senri said, his mouth full as well. "You're going to have to head to Rustboro City for your first badges and contests."

Miyuki groaned. "More walking… how fun!"

"Oh, come now, Miyuki-chan, that's mostly a part of the entire adventure." Haruo said.

"I know, it's also the most tiring! It's one of the reasons I caught Mi." She continued to eat.

"Oh, dad. You ever been to jail?" Daiki asked.

"No…?" he answered unsure.

"Don't ever do it."

"What did Kohaku do?!"

She spread her arms to the sides. "Why do you always assume it was me?!"

"You busted the front door with a wrench when you had a temper tantrum a few years ago." Daiki said, eating another spoonful of food.

"It wasn't just Kohaku," Aoi said. "It was Kin as well. They forgot to pay for food at the Pokemon Center, and dragged Daiki and me with them to the police station. Miyuki-chan busted us out, though."

"Was that what was on the news this morning?" Senri asked.

Miyuki gasped and began coughing, obviously choking on her food. Daiki and Kin both patter and pounded on her back until she finally stopped. Her voice was cracking as she cupped her hand around her throat, then returned to normal. "That was on the news?!" she rolled up into a ball on the chair. "I am so screwed! My mom's gonna ground me; my dad's gonna kill me; Iwao and Satu won't stop bugging me if I ever actually go back home!"

"I thought they already bugged you?" Kin asked.

"It'll be even worse than usual!!"

Later, they'd all said goodbye to Haruo and Senri, who were waving them off. They were almost in front of the Petalburg Woods.

"W-well," Kohaku said, sounding a bit nervous. "There's the Petalburg Woods. Dad said they were filled with scary Pokemon, including some things called 'Shadow Pokemon'."

"Well, let's just get through them as quick as possible." Aoi said with both of the girls behind him in fear.

Miyuki lifted an eyebrow. "It's not that bad. Mamoru and Mi were Shadow Pokemon once; they're not that tough when they've got someone to boss 'em around."

The two girls pushed her in front of the entrance the farthest. "Then why don't you go first, Miyuki-tan?" "Yeah, you've already been inside, after all! And you'll get attacked more than us!"

"Gee, how nice of you to say that." Miyuki said sweat dropping.


	6. Shadow Pokemon In The Hoenn Region?

Before reaching Rustboro City, where Daiki's and Aoi's first gym badge lies, the five have to conquer the wild Petalburg Woods, where many Pokemon and surprises are hiding behind every tree trunk and berry bush.

Aoi collapsed to the ground, obviously exhausted from walking. "We've been walking around in circles or hours… where are we?" he whined.

"We're the ones usually asking that!" Kin said standing just behind him, looking around with Kohaku facing the opposite direction of her.

"Yeah," Kohaku added. "And why don't you just use your Pokenav to find the right path, anyway?"

"I had Dad fix it before we left, but he told me to keep it off for the day so the settings stay the same way they he fixed them."

Kin looked up to Miyuki swinging her legs off the tree branch she was sitting on, Daiki one branch over from hers. "Miyuki-tan, is your Pokenav working?"

"Nope! The signal's all crappy!" She called back.

Daiki opened one eye and smiled at her as he leaned against the trunk. "Yours is working just fine, isn't it?"

She grinned. "Yep. I just want to see how long it takes for them to find a correct path on their own."

He shifted his position on the branch so that he was lying on his side, and sighed. "Sweet, more sleeping time for me. Wake me up when, or if, they find a path at all."

"Will do. Hey, guys! Try looking around a little harder!"

Aoi looked up to her. "Why don't you try that a little yourself?"

"Oh, okay then, Miyuki-tan. Let's see…" Kohaku began looking carefully at each direction. "Woods, woods, woods, woods, woods, woods. Oh wait, look! No, wait it's just more woods!" She and Kin pointed in each direction, turning around. Aoi watched them, getting more irritated every time they said "woods". He eventually jumped up yelling.

"Okay! We get it; we're in the woods!! Try looking for something that actually stands out!!!" he yelled, fists clenched.

The two stepped back, hands over their heads defensively. "Don't yell at us…"

Daiki turned only his head, looking down at the three on the ground. "Is he seriously yelling at something other than technology?"

Kin paused in thought, when she noticed something rustling in the bushes surrounding them. "What was that?"

Aoi and Kohaku looked over to them. The bushes rustled more violently with each time they got closer. And then came to a complete halt. A bubble floated up to the tree branch Miyuki was at. It popped in her face, making her drop her bag to the ground where the bubble came from. An Azurill scurried out, screeching to a stop when it saw the three kids.

Aoi smiled. "Hey, an Azurill!"

Azurill sneered and began to call out. "Azu! Azurill!!"

"What's it doing?" Kin asked.

More of the bushes around them began to rustle. Suddenly, a bunch of Mightyena, Growlithe, more Azurill, and a Plusle and Minun appeared behind the first Azurill; all with a smokey aura covering their bodies.

"Are they all about to catch on fire or something?" Kohaku whimpered.

"Watch it!" Miyuki called down from the branch. "Those are Shadow Pokemon; they're a lot stronger than regular Pokemon! Daiki!"

He shot awake with a jump. "What?!"

"Send out your Gardevoir; your siblings are being attacked."

"Why didn't you just send your Pokemon out earlier?!" he asked as he got Gardevoir's Pokeball from his belt.

"I dropped my bag; they were all inside it!"

Just before Daiki released Gardevoir, he stopped his throwing arm to watch the tree running back and forth still being chased by the Shadows. He raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Eh, I'll let them handle this for a little bit."

The Plusle and Minun linked arms with their cheeks crackling with black electricity. It flew out from their tiny bodes and towards Kin, dodging at the last second into the bushes where the first Azurill was found. She bonked her head on the tree behind the bushes and rubbed the top of it when she sat up. She saw Miyuki's bag to the side of her, some black Pokeballs with some red spikes on top of them were scattered on the ground. She picked up two as the Plusle and Minun leaped over the bush, their cheeks still sparking wildly.

Kin let out a terrified shriek and extended her arms. The Pokeballs' buttons tapped Plusle and Minun's foreheads, and were sucked inside in a big ring of red light. Kin opened her eyes, surprised to see the Pokemon gone. She stared at the two balls in hand, unsure of what happened.

"Guys, catch!" Kin chucked the two remaining strange empty Pokeballs at her siblings still being chased. They both caught one, still running away.

"Kin, let out Mamoru!" Miyuki yelled. Kin let him out, and he let out a ready-to-go roar. "Mamoru, use Blizzard to slow them down!" A chilling wind with snowflakes shot for the Zangoose's mouth, forcing the Shadow Pokemon to shield themselves. "Now, Mamoru, get rid of the Mightyena with Crush Claw! And Aoi, Kohaku, Kin; you guys still have to battle the rest of them!"

Aoi and Kohaku sent out Mudkip and Torchic. Kin chucked the two balls in her hands into the air. Out came Plusle and Minun, who still had the black auras, but were facing the other Shadow Pokemon.

"Mudkip hit the Growlithe with Water Gun!"

"Torchic, you use Peck on them, too!"

"Mud… KIP!!" A powerful jet of water fired from Mudkp's mouth and Torchic scurried to the Growlithe with its head tilting toward them.

Two of the Growlithe dodged them and hit Mudkip and Torchic with Shadow Rush and Shadow Blitz, sending them back.

All of the Azurill charged at Plusle and Minun. They both sneered and linked arms again, sending a huge bolt of black electricity at them. They all crashed into each other and trees behind them.

The rest of the Growlithe and Mightyena Mamoru had missed charged at them like the Azurill had. Plusle and Minun both began forming a black ball of energy at their mouths. The Growlithe and Mightyena were getting closer by the second, their bodies deepening in black aura. About to collide heads on, Plusle and Minun sent the Shadow Rushes causing a huge explosion. Aoi, Kohaku, their Pokemon, and Kin fell back to the ground, and sat back up wincing in pain. Plusle and Minin and one last Mightyena still stood. The electric Pokemon sparked at Mightyena as the others ran off. They sneered and sent another electric blast directly at it until it finally ran away with its group.

Aoi stood up and held up one fist smugly. "Yeah, you better run away, you cowards!"

"Oh, shut up, Aoi. You were one of the cowards in this whole scrap." Kohaku said annoyed.

"Guys, catch at least one of the other Pokemon still here with those Pokeballs!" Miyuki yelled.

Aoi and Kohaku both tossed the ball in their hands at an Azurill and Growlithe on the ground. They were both sucked in, and sat perfectly still on the grass as the rest of the Shadows ran away.

Miyuki and Daiki hopped down from the tree branches. Miyuki grabbed her bag from behind the bushes as Daiki let Gardevoir out. "Gardevoir, Rustboro City, quick!"

They all vanished from the woods right after the Shadow Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs. They zapped at the front doors of the Rustboro City Pokemon Center.

Running in, Kohaku asked, "Why'd you make us catch one of the Shadow Pokemon, Miyuki-tan? 

Nurse Joy stood up from the desk. "Shadow Pokemon?!"

In a burst of white light, the Shadow Pokemon all popped out from their Pokeballs. They all sneered and growled at all of the trainers sitting on benches, releasing Shadow covered attacks. Many were zapped, burned, and hit up against walls.

"Mizuki, use Confuse Ray!" Miyuki shouted, throwing a Pokeball into the air. Out came the Umbreon, it's yellow rings and red eyes glowing brightly at the out of control Pokemon. The attack landed on them, but sent them attacking everything in sight out of confusion.

"Well that didn't work…" Miyuki muttered, sweat dropping.

"Gardevoir, Hypnosis!" Daiki commanded, taking over the situation.

Gardevoir's eyes glowed as well. The Shadow Pokemon fell to the ground, but snoozing this time.

Nurse Joy ran over to the attacked trainers, making sure they were alright. They nodded and even laughed about what had happened. She began to treat the knocked out Shadows and placed them on a gurney a Chansey wheeled out. "Where were these guys found?"

"The Petalburg Woods. Why?" Aoi asked.

"Oh, my, the Shadow Pokemon numbers in the Hoenn region are increasing."

Miyuki stepped forward. "By how much since I caught my Zangoose and Swellow?"

"About the population of Lilycove City." She wheeled the gurney away.

"Oh my God…" Miyuki whispered to herself and headed behind the front desk.

"What're you doing?" Kin asked.

"Getting more Snag balls for the road. Here, Aoi put some of these in your bag, too."

"Snag balls?" They asked.

"They're for Shadow Pokemon. The ones you guys used were all I had left, and the SPPP won't get another shipment for another month or so."

"That sounds familiar: the SPPP… oh I can't remember!" Aoi said.

"'The Shadow Pokemon Protection Program'. I've been a member ever since I caught Mamoru when he was a Shadow Pokemon. We're like Pokemon Rangers in a way."

"Since we caught some, can we become members?" Kohaku asked hopefully.

"The headquarters is in Slateport City, you'd have to wait until we get there to ask."

-_**About an hour later-**_

Nurse Joy came back out without the gurney. "Were those Pokemon with any trainer when you caught them?"

"No, why would they be?" Aoi asked.

"Some of the members of the SPPP snag Shadow Pokemon from their trainers to prevent them from doing any further harm to their hearts."

"Snag? That sounds like stealing." Aoi said.

"Well, it sort of is… but taken from the people who close their hearts, I'm sure they'd be taken better care of with the members of the SPPP. Give them enough love and care and they may come to trust you and the spell on their hearts might break." Joy left to treat their Pokemon for them.

"So… can we head to the gym now?" Daiki asked smiling slightly.


	7. Rustboro Gym Challenge!

Daiki and c. were walking down the streets of Rustboro City when Daiki and Aoi straight away saw the gym, got excited and ran straight for it. "There it is!" they shouted.

"Hey, wait!" Dohaku said chasing after them, followed by Kin and Miyuki.

"For God's sake, slow down!" Miyuki said, hating the run.

The brothers were almost at the front doors of the gym, when suddenly they opened and ran into someone. They all fell onto the gym floor. Aoi and Daiki looked down at the person they fell on.

"S… Sorry!" They said, jumping off her.

"Ugh, what's your rush?" The girl said, sitting up and holding her head. She opened her eyes when the girls ran up. "Miyuki?"

"Kioko-chan?!" Miyuki exclaimed.

Kioko stood up and gave Miyuki a huge hug which she returned as they both squealed. "What're you doing here?" Kioko asked smiling widely.

"I'm traveling with these guys."

"So you don't take full blame for blowing up the Police Station in Oldale Town?" she asked slyly.

Miyuki sharply pointed to the four. "_**THAT **_was _**THEIR **_fault!"

Kioko blinked and looked at each of the four and raised an eyebrow. "And they are…?" she dragged on and circled her arms.

She pointed at her friends. "Daiki, Aoi, Kohaku, and Kin Chiasa."

"Hi!" Kin and Kohaku said happily.

"Nice to meet you." Aoi said.

"Herro." Daiki waved with the hand out of his pocket.

"Pleased to meet you all! I finally got my first badge here!" Kioko said proudly.

"I thought you were into contests?" Miyuki asked.

Kioko shrugged. "I've already got three ribbons, might as well take a break and try what you're doing."

Kin and Kohaku took one giant stop to her side, hands clasped and smiling with starry eyes. "You've got three ribbons?!" "Were they hard to get?!" "Will you teach us some stradegies?!"… the questions of the fan girls kept pouring in until Kioko put her hands up.

"Whoa! Whoa! I said I'm taking a break from all that, but I'll help you when the next contest starts later this week."

The two jumped and squeaked, "Yay!!"

Daiki sweat dropped. "Yeah, nice meetin' you, but we've got a gym battle to--"

"Oh, I'll watch then." Kioko interrupted.

"Uhh, I don't think--"

"_I'M WATCHING._" Her green eyes darkened as the rest of her face flashed evil.

"Okay!" he quickly said nervous and walked inside.

"Oh, hello! I'm Roxanne, the gym leader here." Roxanne greeted.

"Hiya. We'd like a battle." Daiki said simply.

"Very well; step into the field and we'll begin."

"If I may," Aoi said. "Could we do a tag battle?"

"Of course. The rules will then be two on two; one Pokemon from each of you. Now let's go, Geodude, Nosepass!"

From the bleachers at the side of the fields, Miyuki smiled and laughed twice. "Hehe… Nosepass looks like Pinocchio!"

Daiki sent out Treecko. Aoi was going to send out Mudkip, but Azurill popped out on its own from the Pokeball pocket of his bag. "H-hey!"

"A Treecko and Shadow Azurill, huh? No problem. You two get the first moves!" Roxanne said.

"Treecko, use Giga Drain on Nosepass!" With a blast of green rays, Treecko drained Nosepass' power, but still stood tall.

"Azurill, use Water Gun!" Aoi commanded. Azurill made an "hmph" sound at him and used Shadow Rush instead. "Hey! I said Water Gun!"

"Shadow Pokemon don't have many original attacks when they're first caught, Aoi!" Miyuki shouted.

"Nosepass, Rock Slide!" Roxanne commanded as a bunch of boulders appeared above Nosepass' head and shot towards Treecko and Azurill.

"Treecko, dodge and then use Pound!"

"You too, Azurill!"

Treecko zipped away from the rocks and ran towards Geodude. It jumped in the air and swung its tail. "Tree… KO!"

"Catch it, Geodude!" Geodude caught Treecko's tail with both hands, surprising it and Daiki.

Azurill never dodged the rocks, and still stood in place as the rocks continued to fall, taking more damage each second. "C'mon 'Azurill, you've gotta listen to me!" Aoi said, fists clenched as a small sweat drop slid down his cheek feeling nervous. "Get out of the way and use Shadow Rush!"

It looked back to him while being hit, and rolled away from the falling rocks. It hopped over to Geodude and hit it hard like a brick, making it release Treecko.

"Well, at least it's listening to Aoi." Kohaku said.

"Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled. Nosepass raised its arms and four more rocks appeared above Treecko and Azurill, trapping them inside. "Now use Rollout, Geodude!"

Geodude curled up its arms and rolled its way on the ground to the little fortress, shattering the rocks and covering the Pokemon inside.

"Treecko!" "Azurill!" The trainers cried out.

The Pokemon never came popping out from under the rubble.

"So, did Roxanne win?" Kin asked.

"Looks like it." Kioko replied.

"C'mon guys, you've got this!!" Aoi yelled.

Treecko leaped out with Azurill carried under its arm after a few moments.

"Alright! Treecko use Slam!" "Azurill, Shadow Rush!"

Treecko flew at the opponents, chucking Azurill at Geodude as its purple aura began to increase in size. They both hit their targets right on and flew back into the wall. Geodude was down, but Nosepass was still up.

"Geodude!" Roxanne cried. She grunted angrily and returned it. "Fine, return. Nosepass, Rock Slide again!" it took a step forward, but couldn't make another.

Kin stood up, excited. "Alright! It's paralyzed! Slam never fails!"

Azurill jumped into the air on its own, and fired a jet of bubbles directly at Nosepass' face. "Azu!!"

"Hey, it learned Bubble!" Miyuki said.

"Now Treecko, finish up with Giga Drain!" More green rays shot from Treecko's mouth while Azurill kept attacking. Nosepass wobbled for a few seconds and fell into the dirt underneath it, Pinocchio-nose first.

"We won." Aoi said in amazement.

Roxanne gave a small smile. "Return Nosepass. You did a great job; I'm proud."

"We won!!" Daiki and Aoi jumped in joy and whooping with their siblings, as they ran to their Pokemon on the field. Treecko ran up Daiki's shoulder and "tail bumped" his fist while Aoi hugged Azurill.

"You did great, Azurill! I'm so happy you listened to me!"

Azurill blinked as his blue necklace glowed brighter. When he squeezed it a little too tightly, though, it released another Bubble attack at his face; messing up his hair and soaking his face and the neck of his shirt.

The girls all walked down to the field. "Be happy about that, Aoi!" Kohaku said.

"Yeah, you're getting' a little ripe; that was your shower for today!" Miyuki said, trying to hold back the laughter like everyone else.

-_**In front of the Pokemon Center at sunset-**_

"Daiki, Aoi," Roxanne said. "You boys battled your hearts out today. And I present you both with this: the Stone badges; you've earned them." She held her hand out, which had the two badges in it and smiled.

They stared at them for a moment, and then took one each.

"Thanks Roxanne." They spun around into a pose. "Yeah! We got the Stone Badge!"

Everybody else sweat dropped. "Was the pose really necessary?" Kioko asked.

"It's a special moment; of course it is!" Daiki said as he shoved Aoi away. "You probably did it when you won those contest ribbons!"

Kohaku and Kin took another giant step over to her again, instantly turning back into fan girls. "Speaking of that, now will you help us with our first contests?" "Yeah, c'mon Kioko-tan, you said you would!"

Kioko blinked and sweat dropped again. "Alight. I will help you. Under one condition."

"Uh huh?"  
her head size increased and fire came out as she spoke. "**GET OUTTA MY PERSONAL SPACE BUBBLE!!!**"

Miyuki put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, she's a little protective of a thing that doesn't even exist."

"**YOURE IN IT, TOO!!"**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!!"**


	8. Unknown Team Skye

"Alright," Kioko said walking into the Poke center. "Dinner's on me, so get whatever you'd like." She turned back around to the five behind her with a fierce look. "But not too much."

"Well, that pretty much eliminated the whole 'whatever we'd like' part." Daiki commented as he sweat dropped.

Suddenly a loud smash of glass was heard.

"No! Please stay out!" Nurse Joy's voice was heard from the other room. Daiki and co. ran over to see what happened. Three men and one woman was standing in front of her with two Mightyena, a Haunter, and a Nidorina; all covered in a purple aura. "I'll call the police!"

"We're not here to cause trouble, we're only here for a few things." The violet-headed man in front said. Preferably the four of them." He finished, pointing to Daiki and his siblings, who were peeking over his shoulders behind him.

"And who're you to take us?" Daiki asked, ready to defend them.

"Are you kidding? You don't even know who we are?" The man said. "Just for that, we're not even gonna tell you! Haunter, hit 'im with a Sahdow Rush!"

the Haunter flew toward them and blasted Daiki back onto the floor. He struggled, but he was able to sit his upper body back up.

"Daiki!" His siblings cried, running over to him. "Are you alright?"

In a strained voice, he said angrily, "I'm fine. But these guys aren't gonna be!" He tried getting to his feet.

"Don't bother. Hypnosis, Haunter." The man simply commanded.

with a red flash in Haunter's eyes, Daiki's did the same and he fell asleep on the floor.

"Daiki!" The siblings cried once again.

"You punks! Mizuki, come out!" Miyuki threw it's Pokeball.

"You too, Jolteon!" Kioko threw one as well, both of the Pokemon appearing at the same time.

Kin got out her Pokedex. "Jolteon. The Lightning Pokemon. It's cells generate weak power that is amplified by it's fur's static electricity to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made up of electrically charged needles."

"Another Eeveeloution! Umbreon and Jolteon." Kin said in amazement.

"Mizuki, Shadow Ball!"

"Jolteon, Thunderbolt!"

As a black ball began forming in Mizuki's mouth, Jolteon released a huge blast of electricity at Haunter and the Mightyena. When they were trying to get back up to their feet, Mizuki fired the Shadow Ball at Nidorina.

"Now use Psychic!" Miyuki shouted.

Mizuki's eyes glowed a neon blue, having the foes inside her control. Mizuki jerked her head to the side, sending her victims flying against the wall.

"Keep 'em in place with Thunder Wave!" Kioko commanded. Jolteon sent a Thunder Wave at the Pokemon and people.

"Now, Koichi, use Smokescreen!" Miyuki threw another Pokeball out, releasing the Cyndaquil. It released it's smoke everywhere. Miyuki then grabbed the Cyndaquil and held it in her arms. "C'mon! Grab Daiki and go!"

The six and their Pokemon ran out of the Poke Center, dragging Daiki by his arms.

When the smoke cleared, Amaya and Arashi stood up. "They got away." Amaya said simply.

Arashi grunted in frustration.

"Daiki! Daiki wake up!" Kohaku said, shaking him lightly.

Miyuki groaned impatiently when he didn't open his eyes." This isn't working. Kioko-chan, hand me that bucket fo water." She held out her hand for it.

"My pleasure, Miyuki." Kioko said handing it to her.

Miyuki dumped the water onto Daiki's face and chest, waking him almost immediatley. He shot of and shook his head, getting some of the water out of his hair.

"Rise and shine, Princess," Miyuki said, her opposite hand on her hip. "How ya feelin'?"

"Cold and wet, thanks to you." Daiki replied, annoyed and wiping more water off his face.

"Seriously, Daiki," Aoi said. "You got hit pretty hard by the guy's Haunter. Are you alright?"

He sat himself up in a little patch of grass outside. "I'm fine. But where are we?"

"Back at the Petalburg Woods." Kin answered. "So far, those guys haven't followed us here."

"Who were they anyway?" Daiki asked.

"If you'd come with us with no trouble, maybe we'd tell you." Arashi said behind them with the other people.

Daiki jumped to his feet, ready to defend his siblings. "We're not going anywhere with you! Let's go, Treecko!" Out came Treecko, more than ready to fight.

"Do we really need to wase this time?" said Amaya, sounding seriously bored.

"The Chiasa's don't go without a fight! Let's go, Mudkip!" Aoi yelled out, sending out his Pokemon.

"You too, Torchic and Pichu!" The sisters did the same.

"Fine! I'm already pissed off, so let's just end this now! Nidorina, use Poison Sting!"

"Counter that with Pin Missle, Jolteon!" Kioko shouted. Jolteon's spikey fur moved forward, sennding white spikes against Nidorina's. Both of the moves met in the middle and were moving no further than that.

"Mizuki, Shadow Ball!"

"Treecko, Giga Drain!"

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!"

"Ember, Torchic!"

"Pichu, give 'em a Sweet Kiss!"

Pichu's Sweet Kiss hit all of the Pokemon except Nidorina, who was still going up against Jolteon. All of them began to wobble as if doing an unrehearsed dance in confusion. Torchic and Mudkip both hit a Mightyena, Treecko hit Haunter first, then Mizuki did.

"Mizuki! Finish Haunter off with Bite!" Miyuki yelled. Mizuki zipped off on the grassy field in a zig-zag pattern until it reached the energy-drained Haunter and bit down, hard. Haunter groaned in pain and fell onto the ground. Miyuki then dug threw her bag until she found a Snag Ball. She threw it right at it, was sucked in and sat perfectly still on the grass.

"Why'd you do that?" Aoi asked in shock.

"It's the SPPP's members duty to snag as many Shadow Pokemon as possible!" Miyuki shouted back proudly and not even looking towards him. "Two more Snag Balls! Go!" She threw them towards the Mightyena that were still being attacked by Mudkip and Torchic. They were both sucked in as well, and sat simply on the grass.

"How **_dare_** you Snag our Pokemon!" Arashi yelled angrily at her.

"I wouldn't _**have to **_Snag them if you didn't make them Shadow Pokemon in the **_first place,_** you _**dumbass**_**_!_**" Miyuki snapped back.

"You watch your mouth, you brat! Amaya, finish off these pests!"

"Oh, no you won't! Mizuki, blast these bastards off to Mars with Hyper Beam!" Miyuki yelled out, as Mizuki sent a blast of light at the power of the two Pokemon in the middle. This caused a huge explosion, sending not only the unknown Team Skye off into the sky, but also Miyuki, the Chiasa's, and their Pokemon.

"Miyuki!" Kioko shouted, who was somehow able to avoid getting sucked into the sky rocketting explosion, watched helplessly as they all flew south and way out of the Petalburg Woods.

While flying through the air, Daiki reached for Treecko's Pokeball on his belt. "Return Treecko!" His siblings all did the same, while Miyuki held onto Mizuki practically for dear life, all screaming loudly. Daiki again reached for his belt, putting Treecko back and reaching for Gardevoir's ball. However, he lost his grip on it and it began falling down onto a very small patch of sand below them. "No! Gardevoir!"

Now headed off into the vast unknown of the sea in the sky, how will the Chiasa's get out of this one? And without their protective guardian Gardevoir to get them out of it? Looks like it's time for them all to find their wilderness survivor skills!


	9. Wilderness Skills!

Daiki woke up to the blinding rays of the sun. He peeked one eye open, thinking his sisters were playing with him by holding a lamp up to his face to wake him up in the middle of the night. He did see the blue sky, and a few Wingull circling slowly in the slight breeze.

He closed his eye and sat himself up, but didn't feel any real solid ground, but grains of sand in between his fingers when he moved them slightly. Both of his eyes shot open and looked toward nothing but sand underneath him. He looked forward; ocean. To the sides; sand. Behind; a forest almost as big as the island he was on. But Aoi and the others? Nowhere to be found.

Daiki stood up and cupped his mouth with his hands. "Aoi! Kohaku, Kin! Miyuki!" He waited for a response of any kind, but got none.

He placed a hand on his head and felt a small bump at the top of it. He shook his head slowly. "Oh, man… what happened last night?" The huge explosion shot through his mind. "Oh, yeah! Crap, I even lost Gardevoir, too. I need to find her and everybody else, quick!" He ran into a small opening that led into the forest. He jumped over a few logs, but tripped over something behind the last one he jumped and landed in the dirt.

Daiki coughed and looked behind him when he got on all fours. He was just barely able to see Aoi lying there on his back through his sand covered eyes. He crawled over to him quickly and shook his shoulder. "Hey, Aoi! Are you alright?"

Aoi's eyes fluttered open to find his distressed brother there. He sat up against the log and rubbed his head. "I guess… but, what happened?"

"Remember that battle against those goons back at the Petalburg Woods?"

"S-sort of."

"Miyuki shot an attack at the ones that were colliding, and it exploded. And I guess we landed here."

"Where is Miyuki-chan? And Kohaku and Kin?"

"I'm not sure. You're the first person I found after I woke up a few minutes ago."

"**_Arrrrgh!_" **A noise behind them reached their ears, sounding like a human. The two of them crawled over to the edge of a stream, finding a waterfall flowing strongly… and Miyuki standing at the bottom of it angrily.

~_With Miyuki_~

"Oh, are you _kidding_ me!" Miyuki groaned loudly. She was at the bottom of that waterfall looking up at the middle of it. In the middle of it was a single tree branch wedged in between two boulders. Hanging from that branch was her travel bag. "First I screw up that battle, blasting everyone off to who knows where, then Mizuki disappears, and now my bag's stuck up there! Well, this sure has been a fun week." She sighed and walked over to the rocks found at the side of the waterfall. "Okay, I've beaten dad and Iwao at rock climbing… besides there being no harness and a roaring waterfall right next to me, this shouldn't be very different."

She got a good grip on one of the first few rocks, and stepped up on another. When she made her way up to about the middle, she reached for her bag. About an inch away and she couldn't quite reach. The water from the ocean stung in her eyes and soaked her jacket sleeve.

She leaned toward the branch a little further, and jumped to it, grabbing it with both hands so she was now dangling above the sharp rocks in the shallow pond below.

"Aw, man! Why do I always act before I think? That's how I landed on this island!"

With one hand, she put her bag over her head to let it rest on her shoulder and tired getting an Ultraball out when she heard a crack.

The branch was beginning to snap.

"Crap! Where's Mi? Where's Mi!"

She found its Ultraball, but she was too late.

The branch snapped, sending Miyuki straight for the rocks below, screaming for her life.

But she never found herself to actually fall.

When she looked up, she could never have been happier to see Aoi and Daiki. Daiki was clinging onto Aoi's back to keep him from falling forward while Aoi had a tight grip on Miyuki's wrist.

Aoi opened one of his tightly closed eyes and smiled as he struggled to hang on. "You're not gonna be the only hero here."

"Yeah, yeah," Daiki said in a strained voice. "You can flirt with Miyuki later, just pull her up quick! The both of you are _really_ heavy!"

"I'll get you for that later." Miyuki said annoyed.

Everybody there ended up safe, and were now rushing through the thick forest to find Kohaku and in. They stopped when Miyuki said to do so.

"This is getting us nowhere; we've been going in circle for an hour!"

"How do you know?" Daiki asked.

"I swiped that tree with the edges of my dog tag," She replied pointing to a tree to the side of her. "So far, we've passed it seven times."

"Well do you have a better idea?" Aoi asked.

An Ultraball was found in her hand. "I'll show you. Mi, I choose you!"

The Swellow appeared above them, flapping its wings.

Daiki slowly smiled and reached for his belt. "Oh, I get it now. Scyther you too!" Scyther was now next to Swellow, flapping its insect wings rapidly. "See if you can find Kohaku and Kin." He added quietly pressing his index fingers together. "And maybe even Gardevoir…"

Aoi, unfortunately, heard this and exclaimed loudly. "You lost Gardevoir?"

"Her Pokeball slipped outta my hands when we were in the sky! Don't yell at me for that!"

"Mi, you do the same. And keep an eye open for Mizuki; she disappeared when I woke up on the beach."

They both flew off over the tree tops in separate directions.

The three kids walked along a path bordered by rocks when Daiki turned back to Aoi and Miyuki, but still walking; only backwards.

"By the way," he said, with his hands behind his head. "Where the hell are we?"

They both got out their Pokenavs. "Mine says we're on a major island," Aoi said, clicking the button a few times. "But it won't tell me which one. It's not letting me zoom out."

Miyuki clicked hers a few times and gasped. "We're on Dewford Island!"

"Huh?" The brothers gasped, stopping in their tracks.

"Here; look!" She shoved the screen to their pressed-together heads. A dotted line that started at the Petalburg Woods and lead up to a blinking star to show their current location, like a "you are here" dot on a mall directory. The star was indeed on Dewford Island.

Daiki crossed his arms. "Well, at least that saves us the time to figure out how to get here."

"Seriously Miyuki-chan!" Aoi said sounding sort of "fanboy—ish". "What level is Mizuki at? She's gotta be at least at level 25 for that Hyper Beam to blast us all the way to Dewford Island!"

Miyuki put a hand behind her head and smiled. "Aw, c'mon, Aoi, Mizuki's nowhere near 25. She's at level 33!"

"Alright, enough," Daiki put both of his hands up in an "X" shape and parted them. "You can talk about this later 'cause it's not important. Right now, we need to find Kohaku and Kin."

Miyuki's eyebrows arched up. "Oh, so now Mizuki's not important enough for you to worry about?"

"Huh? No, that-"

"Well let me tell you somethin', buddy," She put one finger up to his face, close enough to almost touch his nose. "Mizuki was my first partner, and now the only official family I've got. If you care so little for my family… Mi!"

The Swellow suddenly swooped down from the treetops. It put its head down and allowed its owner to climb on its back.

"Good luck finding yours on your own." She soared off into the sky.

Aoi and Daiki sweat dropped. Aoi then smacked Daiki upside the head. "Nice."

Daiki shrugged, still sweat dropping. "What did I say?"

~_With Kohaku and Kin_~

The two girls both took turns hiding behind each other's back whenever they heard something snap or move in another part of that forest. Kin eventually stood in place and groaned.

"Ahh, where's Daiki?" she asked annoyed. "Him or Miyuki-tan should be here to scare off any Pok

é

mon or people so we don't have to!"

Kohaku turned to her. "Oh, please. You've never been able to scare off a Caterpie in your life."

Kin stamped her foot down in frustration. "I don't care," she raised her head and voice. "I just want Daiki and Aoi!"

Her loud voice echoed and overlapped over any sounds in that forest. In fact, it just remained silent right after the echo faded.

That silence had a terrible chill emitting from it, leaving the sisters looking all around them in fear.

"It's quiet," Kohaku said slowly and getting some sunglasses out. "…Too quiet."

Kin sweat dropped as she hid behind Kohaku again. "I don't think this is the time to quote movie lines, Kohaku… but I think I liked cowering in fear after every sound better than this creepy quietness…"

A swarm of Beedril and Dustox suddenly flew up from the bushes, all with the purple aura surrounding their bodies.

The sisters hugged each other tightly, shaking in fear.

Kohaku asked with chattering teeth, "How many times are we gonna be attacked by Shadow Pok

é

mon?"

"Wh-wha-what should we do? Pichu and Torchic couldn't possibly take these guys down on their own!" Kin asked back.

All of the Beedril released a Poison Sting at Kin, and the Dustox shot a Psybeam at Kohaku, causing an explosion and sending them sky-high. And now headed for another waterfall, one that was much, much bigger and more threatening to take a life than the one Miyuki had been saved from.

The sisters screamed at the top of their lungs, fully convinced that they were both going to die in a snap and held tightly onto each other as they fell.

But, they were suddenly separated, and felt a small bump each at their rib cages, and noticed the wind had changed. They opened their eyes and looked up. They were no longer falling, but flying up.

Kin found a man with light blue hair, holding onto a Tarzan-like vine with one arm, and holding Kin close to his body with the other. Kohaku opened her eyes to find Miyuki holding her tightly while sitting on Mi's back.

Kohaku smiled widely. "Miyuki-tan!"

"And… other guy…," Kin said circling a finger.

The man chuckled and let go of the vine when there was solid ground below him. Miyuki landed Mi like a pilot of a plane and put Kohaku on the ground gently, as did the man.

The sisters both crowded Miyuki in a tight hug, saying "thank you" over and over as they basically suffocated her. She pushed them both away with each of her index fingers, took in a deep breath, and looked seriously annoyed at them.

"I can be really rude sometimes, no I take that back, I _am _rude," she said, her fingers still pressed against their foreheads. "But I would never forget to thank Brawly; the Dewford Town gym leader."

The girls gasped. "The Dewford gym leader?" They zipped in front of him and bowed respectfully. "We're sorry! And thank you!"

Brawly chuckled again. "No need to thank, just helpin' out an old friend."

Miyuki placed her arm on his shoulder. "You're the one whose older than me, dude."

Kin took a half step forward. "Anyway, how'd you know where we were, Miyuki-tan?"

"I found Brawly surfing with his Pokemon again and he told me that he heard some girls whining in this forest before he came down; I knew immediately that it was you two."

The girls sweat dropped. "Is it really that simple for you to find us that way?" Kohaku asked, and perked up suddenly. "But, where' Daiki and Aoi?"

Miyuki rubbed the back of her neck with the other hand. "I, uhh, got into a little argument with Daiki and went solo in my search for Mizuki. Instead of her, me and Brawly found you guys."

Brawly said, "I can go look for Daiki and Aoi for ya. Just let me borrow Mi so it'll be easier to find them."

Kin's eyes sparkled and clapped her hands together. "Would you really do that for us?"

"Sure! Call one of them from your Pokenav and tell them to give some sort of signal for me to find them."

"Well, alright." Miyuki did as he said and put it up to her ear. To Brawly, she said, "Go on and get in the sky. I'll tell Aoi to fire a Water Gun in the air. Mi, you let Brawly fly on your back."

Mi nodded and soared off into the air with Brawly as the Pokenav continued to ring.

~**_With Daiki and Aoi_~**

"Don't get me wrong, I think she's cut and all, too," Daiki said to Aoi. "But Miyuki's got an explosive temper and keeps getting the wrong idea of what I say sometimes."

_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep!_

Aoi dug through his bag and got out the Pokenav.

_Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep!_

"Oh, sure," Aoi said annoyed. "_Now _the Pokenav starts working. Hello?"

"Aoi. It's Miyuki. I've found Kohaku and Kin."

"You did?" He covered the Pokenav with a hand, talking to Daiki. "Miyuki-chan found our sisters!"

Daiki immediately shoved him out of the way and spoke to Miyuki himself. "Miyuki where are Kin and Kohaku?"

"My, what a nice 'hello' that was." Miyuki said. "Just relax. They're with me now. Brawly's on Mi searching for you guys so-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Daiki interrupted. "You mean the gym leader Brawly?"

"Is there another Brawly you know? Anyway, tell Aoi to have his Mudkip fire a Water Gun into the air so he can find you guys." She hung up before Daiki could say anything else.

Aoi groaned. "Did ya have to shove me into the only mud puddle here?" he said, sitting in a puddle of mud, his clothes covered in it. Daiki helped him up while Aoi wiped some of the mud away. "So what did Miyuki-chan have to say before you carelessly pushed me away?"

"Kohaku and Kin are with her. And Brawly's looking for us on Mi, so she wants your Mudkip to fire a Water Gun into the air."

"The gym leader Brawly?"

"Yes, so just do it, already!"

"Alright! No need to be so pushy. Mudkip, we need your help!"

The mud fish appeared smiling at its trainer. "Mud!"

Aoi looked annoyed. "Don't you mock me!" He said, referring to the mud on his clothes. "Anyway, I need you to fire a small Water Gun attack into the air so someone can find us."

The Mudkip nodded and shot a strong stream of water above the tree tops from its mouth. It was a perfect SOS looking signal.

Up in the sky on Mi's back, Brawly could clearly see the distress signal right below him. Brawly pointed to the water spout and said to Mi, "Alright, they're right down there. Nice and easy Mi!"

Mi flew down smoothly into the opening of the trees. It landed easily onto the ground in front of the two boys watching them coming down.

"Wow, Miyuki wasn't lying!" Aoi said in amazement. "It really is Brawly!"

Daiki said quickly, "Yeah, we'd ask you for a gym battle right now, but I'd rather see my sisters faces first."

"Well then let's hurry up so you can see 'em!" Brawly smiled.

Daiki suddenly realized his Scyther was still searching for the girls. "Oh, hold on! Mi, could you go look for my Scyther for me? I'm sure Brawly knows this island like the back of his hand, right?"

Brawly grinned. "Seems like you two know me like the backs of your hands! Go on ahead and look for his Scyther, Mi."

"Swellow!" It said before it took off once again.

Brawly turned back to the boys. "Come on. I'll get you back to your sisters."

"Daiki! Aoi!" the sisters scrambled to their brothers, hugging them tightly in their reunion. They all acted as if they'd all died and come back to life magically.

Miyuki looked at this sentimental moment and turned away, looking at the sand under her shoes. She'd never been able to experience a moment such as that. Her family had done everything to avoid having such a moment because it seemed as though it was a showing of weakness.

"And we never found Mizuki..." she said to herself.

"Swellow!"

"Scyther!"

Everyone looked up to the sky to find Mi and Scyther flying back, seeming unusually happy. When they both landed on the sand, they wouldn't let themselves slouch.

Kin placed a finger on her chin. "Do they have a spinal problem or something?"

Miyuki squinted her left eye and got a good look at Mi. "No... Mi's done this kind of thing before; their both hiding something."

Everyone looked at the two Pokemon expectantly. They both smirked widely. Scyther looked slightly to it's right, and Gardevoir became visible.

"Gardevoir!" The four siblings cried in happiness. They all embraced their personal guardian in a tight hug.

Mi lowered its head, two black horns were found at the top of it now. When a small glowing yellow stripe appeared on each of those horns, Miyuki knew.

"Mizuki!" she called with her arms spread out.

"Umbreon!" came its heartwarming reply. It jumped over Mi's head and ran into its owners awaiting arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." Miyuki said.

Everyone yawned. The sun was already beginning to set as they all followed Brawly out of the forest.

"This is why Kin and I never took P.E. class seriously," Kohaku said. "It makes you seriously tired at the end of the day."

"What physical movement have you even done today?" Daiki asked, his hands pocketed.

"We've been running around everywhere to find you guys!" Kin said with her hands firmly planted on her hips. "We almost even fell down a roaring waterfall!"

Brawly chuckled again at their bickering. "Don't worry. After a good nights sleep, you'll feel re-energized and ready for everything. And maybe that gym battle you two boys asked about."

"Awesome! Can we get right to it tomorrow?" Aoi asked.

"Sure... if you know how to surf."

Daiki and Aoi looked at each other. "Huh?"

"It's a new thing at the Dewford Gym," Miyuki said. "You need to complete a surfing challenge to be able to battle Brawly."

The brothers looked at each other again. And groaned. "Aw man! We've never surfed before in out lives!"


	10. A Squirtle In Need

1 "So before we can battle against Brawly," Aoi started, speaking to an annoyed Miyuki.

"We've gotta surf against him?" Daiki finished.

"I just said that and could I have been any clearer?" Miyuki replied. "You just show him some of your moves on a surfboard, and then you have a contest against him."

Aoi chuckled quietly. "Yeah, there's just, one little problem with that."

"And that would be?"

"We have no idea how to surf! How does he expect us to win in a contest against him?" Daiki shouted in her face.

Miyuki didn't even flinch. "I will give you three seconds to get out of my face before I slap yours."

Daiki immediately backed off, slightly sweat dropping.

"Look, it's a new thing for the Hoenn gyms. The Rustboro gym is just a regular battle, while the remaining seven involve special challenges to prove you're ready to earn a badge. Brawly's a champion surfer; it's only natural that you'd have to surf against him."

"If he's a champion surfer, then how're we supposed to beat him?" Aoi exclaimed.

"Relax! Brawly taught me how to surf; we'll both teach you guys."

Kin and Kohaku suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Kin and Kohaku wanna learn how to surf, too!" they shouted.

Daiki and Aoi blinked in surprise. "You do?"

"Fine with me." Miyuki said a hand on her hip. "I'll help teach Daiki and Kohaku. Brawly'll teach Aoi and Kin."

"Whoa... whoa, ahh!" Daiki fell of his board shortly after he got himself on a small wave.

Kohaku, sitting on her board, and Miyuki, standing in the water next to her, sweat dropped seeing this.

"He's never been good at physical balance, has he?" Miyuki asked.

"How do you think he was the one who fell into your house first?" Kohaku asked back.

Daiki surfaced, swimming to his board and gasping for more air. "How was that?" he shouted to them.

Miyuki swam over to him. "Better than last time, I'll tell you that. You were able to actually surf on a wave this time!"

"If you ever had a dog, you wouldn't be very good at praising it, would you?"

"Never had a dog... Oh! I've had Iwao and Satu as siblings; they count as animals, don't they?"

Daiki sweat dropped. "In your eyes maybe..."

Aoi zipped by them on a bigger wave, soaking both of their heads and coughing up some water.

His Mudkip was found at the front of his board, while his Azurill was in the back watching the waves behind them. Aoi was laughing, having the time of his life.

"Havin' a little trouble there, Daiki?" Aoi shouted.

Kin zoomed out of a tube wave, following Aoi, her Pokemon doing the same as his (Shadows in the back, normal in front). "Ha ha! I finally did something before you, Daiki!"

A vein popped out from his temple, then realized that Aoi and Kin were too busy laughing to pay attention to where they were going. He grinned devilishly and looked towards Miyuki, who was shaking her head. "Oh, Miyuki~! I've got an idea." he put a hand next to her ear and whispered.

Miyuki's face slowly melted to duplicate Daiki's and waved Mi down from the sky. It came down and whispered into its ear. Daiki did the same to his Scyther. After their trainer quit talking to them, they flew back up into the sky and over the waves Aoi and Kin were riding on.

Kohaku paddled her board over to the duo. "What'cha doin'?"

"Wait n' see!" they said, pointing to Aoi and Kin.

Everybody watched and waited. Aoi and Kin continued to enjoy themselves when suddenly...

"_**Blehhh!**_" Scyther's and Mi's face burst through the wall of waves, both appearing with creepy, horror movie-like faces.

Kin, Aoi, and their Pokemon screamed in horror and lost their balance, while the two evil plotters high-fived and everybody else laughed. Aoi and Kin finally surfaced a little while later, their Pokemon a few seconds after.

Aoi shook his head to get his wet hair out of his face. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny you guys." he said, full of sarcasm.

Kin slammed her fists into the salt water. "That was so _NOT _funny!" She then felt something touch her foot. She looked back over to Aoi. "Oh, don't tell me you're in on this, too."

"Huh?" Aoi asked.

"Tell your Mudkip and Azurill to quit trying to scare me."

Aoi blinked and looked to his Pokemon, who were right beside him in the water. Kin's eyes got wider as the same something brushed against her leg. Then she screamed as she was pulled under.

"Kin?" Aoi cried, being pulled under soon after.

Daiki and the rest of them looked over and saw that only their Pokemon were still there, freaking out. "Aoi? Kin?"

"I'm sure their just playing around," Miyuki said nervously. Then she was also suddenly pulled under, but her visor hat had stayed floating in the water.

"Miyuki-tan!" Kohaku cried.

Brawly paddled over lying on his board. "What happened?"

Daiki climbed up onto his, grabbing Miyuki's floating visor and putting it his arm though the head as if it was and handbag. "I-I don't know! Miyuki, Aoi, and Kin just suddenly were pulled under, or something!" he said, sounding extremely upset. He looked at the necklace, which was flashing from green to blue. He saw Kohaku's in the corner of his eye, seeing it blink from red to yellow.

"Well, come on! We've gotta go get 'em!" Brawly stood up on his board and dove into the water.

Kohaku stood up on hers as well. "We're not just gonna let them drown! Let's _go, _Daiki!" she dove down.

Daiki followed, the visor still on his shoulder and continuously thinking about the mystery of his necklace, which continued to blink from green to blue as if you were turning a flashlight on and off over and over.

Daiki finally saw Kin, Miyuki, and Aoi trying to get away from whatever it was pulling them all down. He was able to see that his siblings' necklaces were blinking the same way and with the same colors. Just as he was about to run out of air, Daiki was able to grab Aoi's hand, Kohaku was grabbing Kin's, and Brawly grabbing a hold of Miyuki's. Miyuki kicked the thing that had a hold of her ankle, which sure enough let go. Aoi and Kin did the same, trying to help their savior swim back up to the surface before their lungs had burst.

They were all halted by the hundreds of glowing red eyes surrounding them.

The siblings hugged each other in fear, shivering violently.

One pair of glowing eyes swam forward. Coming closer into the sun's light above, everyone could see a little Squirtle, smiling widely at the six, taking off the red glasses it surely found drifting somewhere in the water. They blinked in surprise as more Squirtle and even Wartortle came into the revealing light.

"Squirtle!" the first one smiled, blowing some bubbles into everyone's faces, making them finally realize they didn't have any more air.

Everyone kicked violently to get up to the surface to get some oxygen flowing to their lungs. The Squirtle and Wartortle giggled watching them spaz out. That first Squirtle looked behind it to the Wartortle floating into the light and pointed up to the kids and gym leader. They sucked in their arms, legs and heads like the turtles they are and Rapid Spun up to the trainers so they were all standing on the back of their shells. As soon as their entire bodies were above the water, the Wartortle flung them back onto the land rather painfully.

They all groaned in pain. Kohaku and Kin both said, "Well, that was both thoughtful and rude!"

All the turtle Pokemon popped out of the water, still smiling. They all appeared in numbers of tens, maybe even hundreds.

Daiki blinked after he sat up. "Uhm, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Squirtle and Wartortle supposed to be in the Kanto region?"

"They are," Aoi replied. "But I don't understand why they're here either."

Everyone looked to Brawly, who smiled. "It is usually rare to have so many Pokemon in the Hoenn region rather than their original homeland in Kanto," he said. "But these guys only come to Dewford Island at this time of year when it's nice and when hardly any storms come around. They play and interact with all the locals and visitors here."

"You call that kind of surprise attack 'playing'?" Daiki asked annoyingly, a hand on his hip. "From what they put us through, it feels like they were trying to commit murder."

"KAWAII~!" Kohaku and Kin squealed, completely ignoring him and hugging a Squirtle and Wartortle in each arm. A heart filled background only added to their creepy sparkly "lovey-dovey" eyes. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Are you sure you're related to them?" Miyuki asked. After a few seconds she patted her head with both hands. "Oh, no! Where'd my visor go? That was a gift from my grandfather!"

Daiki remembered that he had it. He slid it off his arm and handed it to her. "Don't worry; it's right here. I grabbed it when they pulled you down"

She wrapped an arm around his neck and took the hand with the other hand. "Oh, you're a life saver, Daiki! Gracias!"

Seeing their own little moment and the light blush on Daiki's face, made Aoi jealous and balled up a fist at Daiki (which he didn't see).

Miyuki gasped when she was inspecting it. Noticing something wrong with it made her burst into flames, raging at Daiki with both of his hands in front of him. "My favorite skull pin that was right here is _GONE_! What did you _DO _with it?"

Seeing this made Aoi now pleased.

A Squirtle with a lily on the right side of its head tugged at Miyuki's swim shorts halted her fiery rage. The Squirtle bashfully moved the arm behind its back, raising it up to her. A small clam was in its hand. "Squirt!"

Miyuki took it and opened it up. Her skull pin was inside. She smiled and reattached it to her visor. After she put it back on her head, she picked that Squirtle up and hugged it.

Daiki slumped in his own little "depressed world and sweat dropped. "What happened to the Miyuki I'm starting to like?"

Aoi slid over to him, grinning and leaning on his shoulder, seriously happy about Miyuki's outburst against his brother.

That first Squirtle they saw in the water walked over to the boys, now with sad eyes instead of the usual happy ones.

"What's up with him?" Daiki asked.

Squirtle shot a Water Gun attack directly in his face, becoming soaked once again.

Aoi knelt down on one knee and listened to what the Squirtle had to say. When it had finished, Aoi turned his head back around to Daiki. "'He' said 'he's' a girl."

Daiki stiffened as Kohaku and Kin laughed with the turtles still in their arms. "You got that one wrong with your Scyther, too!"

"But that's not all _she _had to say," Aoi continued. "She said something happened to another one of her Wartortle friends. Apparently one of those rare storms this season Brawly had told us about came while her friend was swimming. And he was swept away by the waves."

Now with puppy-dog tear filled eyes, Kohaku and Kin said, "Oh, you poor little thing!"

"How long has he been missing?" Miyuki asked Squirtle, the one still in her arms.

"_Squirt, Squirtle, squirt!_"

"'At least a week', is what she said." Aoi answered.

Daiki unfolded his arms, finally realizing something. "Wait, hold on. I know this is a change in subject, but how can you understand exactly what she says?" he asked, looking only to the shining diamond around his neck.

Aoi blinked; caught off guard by the question. "To be honest, I have absolutely no idea."

"I thought you were supposed to be the genius of the family," Kin said.

Brawly interrupted, "Anyway, back to the original subject, I think you guys should go help look for this Squirtle's friend."

"How're we supposed to find him?" Daiki asked surprised, and then looked to the Squirtle in front of Aoi. "I mean, it is a dude, right?"

She nodded.

"All water Pokemon know when to give distress signals when they need help. I'm sure when you get close, a little wind of bubbles or a small stream of water will fly into the air, just like when I found you guys yesterday."

"But, wouldn't you come, too?" Kohaku asked. "Besides, me and Daiki still need to work on our surfing."

"I'm sure you'll be able to perfect it while you're out there," Brawly smiled.

"Besides," Miyuki added. "You and Kin aren't even going to battle against Brawly, so you don't even have to surf against him. And we all know it's just Daiki who need to work on it." She said, with a mocking face.

A vein appeared at his temple. "Do you naturally piss people off or do you constantly have to work at it?" Daiki said annoyed.

Aoi sighed and stood up. "Stop your bickering, you two. Let's just go find Squirtle's friend!"

"Are you guys sure this is where you think your friend is?" Kin asked the turtle Pokemon floating in the water next to them. The one Squirtle nodded and pointed to the bubbles floating into the air on top of a cliff ledge.

"Okay," Miyuki said paddling her board over to a few rocks at the bottom. "Why don't you girls stay down here? Me, Daiki, and Aoi got this one."

"Be careful," the sisters said.

Miyuki climbed up to the ledge first, helping Aoi and Daiki up as well. When they all got to their feet, the stood as still as a statue. A Loudred was napping on its back in front of them.

Its nose bubble caught the light breeze, floating up into the sky and making the false distress signal.

"Gross…" Miyuki whispered before her mouth was covered by Aoi's hands."

"Come on!" he whispered, still covering her mouth. "Let's just get outta here before it wakes up!"

Taking one step behind them every time the Loudred exhaled, they made their way to the edge of the cliff. They turned around to look down at the Wartortle, Squirtle, Kohaku and Kin and began to shake their heads and cross their arms into "X"s.

"_WHAT?_" the girls practically shrieked. "We can't _HEAR _you!"

They shook their heads and arms even faster, shushing them as well.

The last nose bubble popped. A low growl emitted behind them. The three creaked their necks to see the Loudred well-awake, and flaming with its own anger.

It roared loudly, only to be followed by everyone's screaming.

"Jump!" Daiki yelled.

They all did as the Loudred threw a tantrum when they'd landed safely in the water, swimming furiously to their boards. They'd all swam away like motor boats, far enough for the Loudred to never to be able to find them.

"How could you possibly mistake," Miyuki said panting heavily with everyone else. "A Bubble attack for some snotty nosed bubbles from a Loudred?"

The turtles sweat dropped.

"Oh, relax, Miyuki-chan," said Aoi catching his breath. "Everybody makes mistakes. We'll just have to send out some of our Pokemon to help us."

"So now your brain finally re-appears," Kin said stubbornly.

"Hey, shut up!" Aoi yelled back.

"And now it's gone again…" Kohaku said quietly, sweat dropping.

Daiki turned to the kids _not _arguing. "We could just use Gardevoir to tell us where their friend is."

Everyone "Ohh"-ed and applauded for his temporary smartness and "taking charge" attitude.

Miyuki slid over, messing his hair up with one hand, and a gold star sticker on her thumb saying, "Here's your gold star for being the first to have a good idea!" she stuck the star on his forehead.

Daiki grunted in annoyance and shook the star off. Then he let Gardevoir out.

"_How may I help you, Daiki-sama?_" Gardevoir asked telepathically.

He explained what had happened to the Squirtle's friend, and Gardevoir nodded in response. She showed an image that was created from the shard in her chest.

Another Wartortle, smaller as usual, was inside of a small cave, stuck inside a small cave. Boulders were blocking the entrance and another path inside the cave. The only thing other than an inky darkness was a pitiful excuse for a stream and the bitter cold stuck inside with the Wartortle that made it shiver. Then the image faded.

"That poor little Wartortle!" the sisters said, crying hysterically as they held each other's hands.

Daiki ignored them. "Can you beam us up to wherever that Wartortle is?"

Gardevoir nodded again, closing her eyes and disappearing with them.

Daiki landed on his back of another beach that had a gloomy gray sky and raging waves. His surf board fell not very far from his body, looking like he was in a magic act where someone threw knives at the person strapped on a spinning wheel. Everybody else had appeared the same way; some on their backs (or shells), and some on their faces.

Miyuki was one of those some people. She picked up her head, spitting out a mouthful of sand. "Geez, what the hell was up with that landing, Gardevoir?"

Kohaku sat up. "Yeah, seriously. It's usually more, well, pleasant."

"And not almost neck-breaking," Kin added.

"Aw, I'm never gonna get the taste of sand outta my mouth…" Miyuki mumbled before she wiped her hand down her tongue.

Aoi shook his head. "Like I said before, everyone makes mistakes. This one was rare for Gardevoir, but it's still exceptionable since that cave is right over there."

"Yeah," Daiki agreed, holding up Gardevoir's Pokeball. "Thanks Gardevoir, return."

Any Squirtle or Wartortle that landed on their faces/stomachs had rolled the ones stuck on their shells back up to their feet and ran towards the boulder blocking the entrance to the cave, but all fell into a pitfall trap.

A large net shot out from the sky, gathering them all and being lifted into the sky as well. When the kids looked up, they found a helicopter with a blue letter "S" painted on the left door. It slid open, revealing a familiar purple headed man.

"Hey! What're you doing! Let them go!" Daiki yelled over the loud wind.

The man spoke through a megaphone as the helicopter propellers whipped his clothes and hair around. "If you'd come with us quietly and easily, maybe we'd let them go!"

Over the wind, Kohaku mumbled to Kin, "And he calls this quiet?"

"I don't cooperate with idiots like you! Let's go, Mi!" Miyuki threw the Ultraball and out came the Swellow.

In the chopper, Amaya had her usual bored and questionable face as she managed the controls. "I have a question."

"What?" Arashi yelled inside.

"What was the point in that last ambush back in Rustboro City? I thought you said we were going to get them when they'd gotten to Dewford Town."

"They had their guards down; I had to take the chance!" Back to the kids. "If you do anything to resist, we'll give these squirts 10,000 volts of electricity!"

"You don't have the guts!" Kin yelled.

Amaya hit a button in the chopper, automatically sending the electricity to the net, shocking the Squirtle and Wartortle inside.

"Buttons are fun to push," Arashi said. "And unless you come easily, Amaya and I'll have more fun pushing them."

"What should me do?" Daiki asked.

"I can't have Mi attack; they'll surely see her coming," Miyuki replied.

Inside the cave, the Wartortle had heard his friends screaming in pain and was now trying to push the boulder out of the way by itself. It pushed with all its might, and got it moved enough to poke its head out. "War! Tortle!"

Aoi turned around and saw it. "It's the Wartortle that Gardevoir showed us!"

_Help me outta this and I'll tell you how we can get them back! _The Wartortle said to Aoi.

Aoi nodded. "You guys, help me out here!"

Everyone scurried around the gaping hole and pulled on the boulder while the turtle inside pelted it with attacks to help it move quicker.

With a final Rapid Spin, the boulder shattered. The Wartortle got out of its spin and looked back to Aoi. _Are those your surfboards? Grab them and one other person. I've got an idea._

"Daiki! Come on; follow me!" Aoi said running after the Wartortle and his surfboard under his arm.

Daiki didn't know what he was planning, but he still followed with his board as well.

"Let's add on to Aoi's plan!" Kin said.

"What're you talking about?" Miyuki asked.

Kohaku and Kin released their starter Pokemon. "We're gonna distract those bullies!"

Miyuki smiled. "Let's do it! Mi, you carry Pichu and Torchic up to that chopper. Distract those two guys in it anyway you can!"

Mi nodded as Pichu and Torchic scurried up on its back. It soared into the air, carefully maneuvering through the miniature sandstorm the chopper was creating.

Arashi was watching the two boys up until Mi had gotten in views way. "Get outta here you stupid bird!" he said trying to shoo it away.

Mi Pecked at Arashi's head rapidly as if it were a woodpecker in the old cartoons on TV. As soon as he was distracted, Torchic and Pichu jumped inside the door that was still opened.

"Amaya!" Arashi cried, still being Mi's victim. "Don't just sit there, catch them!"

She turned around in her seat, only to be singed by Torchic's Ember attack. She coughed out a tiny cloud of smoke. "Oh, you're gonna get it, you chicken nugget! Nobody messes with my hair!" she yelled enraged. She put the chopper on auto pilot, and was now chasing the two Pokemon all around.

Daiki and Aoi jumped into the water, boards under them. Wartortle dove underneath and surfaced onto the back of each of their boards, one foot on each. It put its head close to the water, firing a Water Gun into it to make their now a serious motorboat. The boys were now standing up, headed to a massive wave big enough to jump into the chopper without a surfboard even needed.

Wartortle stepped off of Daiki's board so he could get into position. Aoi got more speed on another wave and spun back around in Daiki's direction. Wartortle put itself in its shell and let Aoi hold him in one hand, waiting to be thrown to Daiki.

Daiki flew into the air, and Aoi chucked Wartortle, where it started its Rapid Spin. When the shell reached the flying brother, Daiki spread out his arms and let the shell slid across them as if Daiki were a basketball player doing the same thing (but to a basketball, of course) to direct Wartortle in the right direction.

Back inside the chopper, Pichu untied the pink bow on its head, now taunting Amaya as if she were a bull. "_Pichu, Pi_!" it said, tying to say "Toro, toro".

Amaya fell for the taunt, running towards it but crashing right into the chopper's windshield when the ribbon was pulled away.

Then something crashed into the side of the chopper, causing Amaya to lose her balance and accidentally press the net's "release" button. The net dropped from the hull of the helicopter and fell into the ocean. All of the Squirtle and Wartortle had bitten the ropes and freed themselves without any harm. They all ran out to the girls still on the beach who picked up the same Pokemon they had earlier.

Arashi looked down at the little pole that his left foot was standing on; finding the one Wartortle the boys had shot up hanging on it.

Pichu and Torchic both scurried onto Mi's back again, but not leaving without doing a little "Akanbee" at them.

"How the hell did you manage to get up here!" Arashi asked the Wartortle, but got his answer after seeing the boys surfing away from where they'd shot it up, high fiving.

Wartortle flipped inside the helicopter door, standing in front of both Amaya and Arashi with a very angry expression on its face.

Arashi blew a raspberry. "What? You're gonna go against the both of us? What an idiot!"

Wartortle's jaw tightened and screamed, being covered in a light bright enough to blind someone.

"What's going on up there?" Kohaku cried squeezing her turtles and Pichu tightly after it came down with Mi.

Still out on the waves, Aoi said, "I-it's evolving!"

"Evolving?" Daiki said shocked.

The smallest Wartortle of its friends and family was now gone, but a powerful Blastoise had proudly taken its place.

Arashi and Amaya shivered in fear. "Way to go, dummy!" Amaya said.

"How was I supposed to know it would evolve?"

Blastoise aimed one of its cannons at the two, and fired its new Hydro Pump move, sending them both out of the chopper and into the sky. However, the water had soaked the choppers controls, causing them to crackle with electricity, and the entire helicopter had exploded. And with Blastoise still inside.

"Blastoise!" everyone cried.

There was no response after the explosion had silenced.

Brawly lowered his head. "I see. Blastoise never came out from under the rubble…"

The kids all bowed their heads. Aoi plopped down on the sand in front of the one Squirtle who was doing her best to hold back the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about your friend. I guess he knew what would happen if he did that."

Daiki put his hands in his swim trunks' pockets. "If those two idiots in that helicopter hadn't come along, none of this would'a happened… who were they anyway, Brawly?"

"Was there a big letter 'S' on their helicopter and uniforms?"

Daiki nodded.

"They've got their own little hideout right here on Dewford Island. Nobody in the Hoenn region really knows them locally, but everybody in Dewford Town has always gotten some trouble from them. They're known as Team Skye."

"What exactly do they want?" Miyuki asked.

"Nobody really knows. They just suddenly invaded the part of the island that's now their hideout. Everyone who's tried to find out more about them have been kicked out or crushed by their Pokemon teams. They're the reason there's more and more Shadow Pokemon here in the Hoenn region."

"And the reason Blastoise is gone…" Kin said quietly.

Some of the Wartortle and Squirtle still swimming in the ocean began screaming and flailing their arms wildly. Just like earlier in the day, a few were pulled down one at a time.

Miyuki sweat dropped. "Are these guys' natural attention hoggers?"

Aoi stood up. "I think don't think they're trying to mess with us again! I think they're really in trouble!"

The one Squirtle dove into the ocean. Everyone waited for her to resurface, and when she did along with the turtles pulled under, she was smiling widely on the left shoulder of Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" Everyone smiled.

After reuniting with the heroic Blastoise, everyone had changed back into their regular clothes. The sun was beginning to set and the turtles were about to leave the island for a new play spot.

The one Squirtle stepped out from the water and walked up to the kids on the beach. _Thanks for helping us find our friend!_

"Not a problem," Aoi said. "If we hadn't, your friend wouldn't've been able to get out, and we wouldn't've been able to get better at surfing."

"Which was something Daiki _really_ needed to work on," Miyuki said, making another vein appear at his temple and ball up a fist.

Kohaku added, "Now they can finally surf against Brawly to get their gym badges!"

_You gonna need any help with that battle of yours, Aoi? _the Squirtle asked.

"Huh?"

It dug through Aoi's bag, and got out one of the empty Pokeballs. It threw it into the air and hit its head, being sucked in by the red light.

"Wh-what's she doing?" Aoi asked surprised watching the ball rock back and forth on the sand.

"You're not as smart as everyone thinks are you?" Miyuki said. "Squirtle obviously wants to travel with you. Rei did the same thing to me when I helped her."

The Pokeball stopped rocking, and made the small "bing!" sound. Squirtle let itself back out and smiled at her new trainer. _You seem nice, so how 'bout letting me come with you?_

Aoi slowly smiled. "Okay!"

After she explained what she was going to do, Squirtle and everybody else waved off her friends in the sea as they swam out sight.

"Now that you've got some more surfing skills and a new partner," Brawly said. "Tomorrow we'll get straight to our competition."

Daiki and Aoi nodded. "Right!"


End file.
